The Escape
by 2013as
Summary: The Volturi are ready to attack. Bella has asked Leah and Jake to run away with Nessie, Leah concedes in loyalty to Jake. Embry refuses to watch his life long friend and the girl that he has started to care for run without him. Embry/Leah
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so a little background before we start:**

**-The Volturi are getting ready to attack. Jake and Leah are going to run south and protect Jake's imprint Nessie.**

**- Sam and Jake's pack are guarding La Push. Rosalie has been assigned to drop Nessie off at the border before the fight commences. **

**LEAH**

"Lee, get ready. Blondie is close!" Jake ordered.

I nodded; Seth, Jake and I were in human form while Sam's pack, Embry and Quil ran the border making sure that none of those Italian leeches ran across our border.

The leeches had come to kill Nessie, who was Jake's imprint and to my utter astonishment a pretty cool kid.

I wasn't a fan of her parents but the kid was part of my family, as Jake's imprint she was under our care and protection. I was loyal to Jake; apparently Bella and Blondie were aware of this so a week ago they cornered me and asked me for help.

"_You want me to what?" I asked shocked._

_Blondie was glaring at me as if I was an idiot, Bella was a bit more patient "Leah, Nessie is in danger. They want to kill her and I don't know if the witness thing will work so I am asking you, no I am begging you to please accompany Jake. I know that you are aware of what I have asked him to –"_

"_-to run" I finished for her._

_She nodded "He can't take care of her by himself, and Nessie will need a strong female figure in her life" she grabbed my hands, I tried not to flinch from her cold skin "Leah, Nessie loves you, she admires you. Please will you help?"_

I couldn't find the heart to say no, I was known as a bitch, but I still had a heart and seeing Jake hurt wasn't something that I was willing to cope with.

"Leah, go!" Jacob shouted.

I nodded and walked up to the border, I looked around until I saw Blondie and Ness a couple of feet away.

Nessie had a backpack on and was crying as she said goodbye to Blondie. I actually felt bad for Blondie she looked in distressed as Ness gave her one last hug and ran towards me.

I kneeled down and Nessie ran into my arms, her small body shaking with sobs. I stole one last look at Blondie; I nodded at her trying to assure her that I will protect the little girl in my arms with my life.

Once Blondie left, I picked up Nessie and started running back to our side of the border. Jake was there when I crossed "Nessie are you okay?" he asked her gently.

She didn't look at him as she buried her face in my neck; I patted his arm "Jake, we don't have time. I am going to take her back to the Rez"

He nodded and watched me go, I ran as fast as I could push legs, the pack ran around me all making sure that there areas were safe. Nessie's arms clung to my neck as I got closer to my house.

Emmett's Jeep was parked in the drive way, my mom was waiting by the car while Kim and Emily put the suitcases in the back.

"Leah!" my mom shouted as she saw me.

"Nessie, we're here" I told her.

Her hold on me loosened a bit as my mom ran to me.

"Has it started?" my mom asked.

I shrugged as I walked to the car; I opened the passenger side and sat Nessie down. She was looking down and playing with the locket that her mother had given her.

"I don't know, but I know Jake is getting restless. We should be leaving any minute now"

"Leah, are you sure about this?"

"Mom, I promised her mother that I would look out for her and you know that I don't break promises"

"But I thought; that since you seem to have stricken up such a great friendship with Embry that maybe you would change your mind"

I shook my head "Embry understands that I have to go."

"Sam!" Emily yelled as she ran to Sam who was emerging from the forest.

I tried my best to avoid the sting in my heart that I got every time I saw them together.

What surprised me though; was that after he hugged Emily he made a bee line for me. Sam and I had not spoken one word to each other since I left his pack.

_Embry and Quil had just joined our pack; and Quil had already run off to see his precious Claire. Embry had stayed behind and asked me to take a walk with him, surprisingly I said yes._

"_You've changed" were the first words that escaped his mouth._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Being in your head isn't as bad as it used to be"_

_I didn't know whether I should take his statement as an insult or a compliment._

"_You know Sam was really messed up after you left. I think it was the first time that everyone realized just how much he still cares about you"_

_I was speechless; I had assumed that Sam wouldn't care. I thought that he would be happy to get rid of his bitter ex girlfriend._

_Embry stopped and turned to look at me "He still loves you; he hates himself for not being able to protect you"_

Embry's words still rung in my head, it was unsettling to know that I still cared about what Sam felt for me, I wanted to be over him already, a part of me knows that I never will be.

"Leah …" he said urgently.

Emily and my mom walked away probably sensing some deep conversation was coming, one that I really did not want to have.

"What do you want Sam?"

He looked at me with his piercing brown eyes, the same eyes that still made my heart race "I want you stay"

I shook my head "I am going Sam, whether you like it or not"

"You can die Lee, they are going to be looking for you and when they find you they will kill you"

"I will take my chances"

He sighed, he walked up to me and cupped my chin "Please, Lee don't do this. Stay here with your family and friends. We will protect you"

I pulled his hands away from me "I am sorry Sam, but I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me"

"I love you!" he shouted.

I looked at him and laughed "You love me but you love her more."

I said as I turned my back on him and continued fixing the suitcases in the back.

"I never meant to hurt you" he whispered.

"You need to let me go, Sam." I told him back.

"It's not that easy, Lee"

I was about to say that he needed to try harder, but Seth and the rest of the boys came running out of the forest.

Seth ran straight to me and hugged me tight "I want to go with you, Lee" he cried into my ear.

I pulled away from his hug and stroked his cheek "You need to stay here and protect mom, okay? I will be fine, I promise"

He nodded, I wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheek "I love you sis"

"I love you too baby bro" I whispered.

Jake was running anxiously to the car, I threw him the keys as he ran to the driver's seat.

I gave my mom a hug and was about to get in the car when Embry grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

Jake was getting impatient but he knew better than to rush my goodbye to Embry.

I loved Jake like a brother and would do anything for him but Embry was different, he was my friend ever since he joined our pack he became that person that I would turn to for absolutely everything. I spent countless hours just laughing and talking to him. It killed me to know that I was leaving behind one of the best friends that I had ever had.

He pulled me into a hug, his face buried in my hair "Don't go" he pleaded.

"I have to" I mumble into his chest

"Please, don't just stay" he knew me better than that, his pleas wouldn't change my decision, but the fact that he was still trying was endearing.

"I am going to miss you, Em"

"Then stay and you won't have too"

"No, come with us" I whispered without thinking.

Embry pulled away and looked at me shocked "Leah, what did you say?"

"Lee, WE HAVE TO GO!" Jake shouted.

"Em …"

"Leah, tell me that you want to come with you and I will" Embry said.

I took a deep breath "Come with us" I made sure to amplify the "us" rather than "me".

Embry grinned, he turned around and handed a letter to Seth "Give this to my mom"

I looked at him confused "Did you plan this?" I asked him astonished.

He shrugged and got in the front seat with Jake "You didn't expect me to let my two best friends run off without me"

I shook my head and got in the car, Nessie was still crying, her sobs making Jake grip the stirring wheel in pain.

I wrapped my arms around Nessie and cradled her.

I waved good bye to my family as Jake drove off the Reservation.

Sam and Paul flanked the Jeep as we sped off towards Seattle, where we going to catch a plane to a sunny Central American country, were I prayed that we would go unnoticed.

**So, after a really tight race you guys chose to make this a Callwater, I must admit I was shocked I was sure that Blackwater would win, but the Callwater fans spoke out in the end. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEAH**

"Nessie, wake up, we're here" I say as I nudge Nessie awake.

She slowly opens her eyes and blinks rapidly looking around curiously at her surroundings.

I was relieved when we got to the airport and noticed that Nessie was asleep, she slept during the whole flight and the whole ride to the house we were going to call home until it was safe to return to La Push.

Bella had managed to get Jake, Nessie and I passports and by some unknown reason she had gotten Embry one too.

We didn't have problems in immigration when we entered the country of Nicaragua, a small, hot and extremely sunny Central American country, the last place a vampire would be caught in well at least I hoped that was the case, with vampires you never know.

The house that we were staying at wasn't luxurious like the Cullen's mansion in Forks but it was cozy and unnoticed, which is good when you are fugitives and the last thing you want is to be noticed by wandering eyes.

The only bad thing I found about this place was that the Native tongue was Spanish which was language that I took in high school but never really tried to remember it, so in my eyes we were royally screwed.

"Leah, where are we?" Nessie asked quietly.

"We're home Nessie"

She shook her head, her bronze curls swinging from side to side "My home is Forks" she said.

I couldn't help but smile at her, she missed her family I couldn't blame her, I missed mine. The whole flight my mind couldn't stop wandering to Seth and my mom.

How I hoped that Seth had made it through the fight, my mom couldn't lose us both. I had some sense of relief knowing that she at least had Charlie, he would take care of her, of that I was sure.

"Ness, I know that you miss your family, I miss mine too, but you need to understand that this is what your mother wanted, she wanted you to be safe, she risked her life for you could have a chance" I told her.

Her eyes once again filled with tears, my heart broke for her because even though she acted like an adult, people failed to realize that she was just a child, she hasn't even been alive for an entire year, "I miss them so much" she sobbed as she rested her head on my chest.

I rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her, "It's going to be okay Ness, I promise"

She sniffed and looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes that we a mirror of her mother's, I stroked her cheek my maternal instincts kicking in "Are you hungry?" I asked her and then mentally slapped myself because I knew food was probably the last thing she was craving.

"I am actually really thirsty" she admitted shyly.

"Well then it's a good thing that your mom sent us some saved animal blood, do you want me to get it for you?" I asked her.

She nodded, I set her gently on the bed that she was previously rested on and walked out of our room.

The house that Bella had bought for us was a three room house; I opted to share with Nessie and gave Jake and Embry the extra rooms.

All the rooms had fans because the electricity was too expensive here and we had to make the cash that Bella gave us last, besides everyone here depended on the cooling from fans so we were just going to have to adjust.

The house had a patio in the middle, which brought an occasional breeze, two hammocks hung around the patio and the kitchen was in the back.

I walked towards the kitchen where I had stored the animal blood that Bella had given me; don't ask me how she got it because I was too disgusted to ask when she handed it to me.

We had enough blood to last Nessie a month, but when it finished we would have to find a way to get her more, but I wasn't going to worry about that just …yet.

When I walked into the kitchen I found Jake sitting at the four person table, with his face buried in his hands.

"Jake, are you okay?"

He looked up at me and my heart crumpled, his eyes were puffy and blotching "Oh, Jake …" I sighed as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He buried his face in my stomach and cried, "Jake, it's going to be okay" I had said that a lot today all while there was a doubt in the back of my head 'Where we going to okay?'

"I know you're worried about her and everyone at home, Jake but you have to be strong for Nessie and me. How am I supposed to act tough when my All Mighty Alpha is giving up?" I asked him my tone held a tinge of teasing; I was trying to make him feel better.

He unwrapped his arms around me and stood up, he grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come with me, Lee"

I smiled "I am your Beta; I am supposed to stick with you, right?"

"But you hated Bella, why are you protecting Nessie?"

I shrugged "She is important to you, and it's either watch you die if something harms her or help you protect her."

"But …" I put my hand over his mouth before he continued talking.

"Jake you helped me when I was at my low; you gave me a chance when you could've just sent me back to Sam. You were my friend and if there is one thing you need to learn about me is that I will do anything for my friends and family" Well maybe not everyone, Emily was an exception to that.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, he buried his face in my hair "Thank you so much, Lee"

I pulled away from his embrace "No problem"

He looked at the bag in my hands "Is that for Nessie?"

I nodded "She's thirsty"

"Do you think she's willing to see me?"

"You could give it shot" I told him.

He took a deep breath as I handed him the bag with the blood, "She needs you Jake, be strong for her"

He hugged me again assuring me that he would try his hardest and then walked towards the room the Nessie and I shared.

I sighed, I was exhausted today had been an emotion packed day, it had been years since I had felt this way. I had always been one to bottle up my emotions and pretend like nothing was bothering me or I would lash out at everyone, but today had been different I had left my family behind and I had absolutely no clue as to what happened after I left.

I felt somewhat like a coward for running, but I knew that that the pack didn't resent me or any of us for the decision we made, it is decision that they would have done gladly if it meant protecting any of the imprints at home.

"You look like shit, Lee"

I looked up and automatically smiled, the idiot had that effect on me, I didn't understand why or how he was able to bring out such emotions out of me, but whenever I was in his presence I couldn't find the heart to complain.

"Well, what can I say it's been a tiring day, Call"

"Call? Are we on a last name basis, now Clearwater?" he asked feigning hurt as he placed his hands over his heart.

I laughed, but stopped when a question I had been meaning to ask popped into my head "Em, why did you do it?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at him and met his gaze "Why did you decide to run with us?"

He shrugged "You and I are the only besides Seth from the old pack who haven't imprinted, I guess I have a sense of understanding with you"

"But Em …"

He silenced me and started talking "Look Leah there was nothing left for me in La Push, don't get me wrong I am worried about what happened after we left but I know that I would have regretted staying there"

"Do you think that maybe you'll imprint here?"

He grinned "Who knows, maybe I will maybe I won't. It's all up to fate, right?"

I nodded, why the hell did it hurt to think about him imprinting?

"Leah, you okay?" Embry asked waving a hand in front of me.

I shook my head clearing my head from my weird thoughts "Do you want to imprint?" I blurted out.

Embry leaned back in the chair he was sitting on; he placed his arm behind his head and looked at the ceiling "I don't know." He admitted shifting his gaze to me. "How about you, do you want to imprint?"

I huffed "I can't imprint, so it doesn't really matter if I do or don't"

"You don't know that you won't imprint" he countered back.

"Well even if I could I don't know how I feel about losing my will to love who I want"

"I understand" he said.

"Leah, Nessie is asking for you" Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just tired."

"Did she talk to you?"

He shrugged "It's a work in progress"

I laughed "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Jake leaned towards me and hugged me, he seemed to be doing that a lot "Thanks again, Lee"

I nodded and walked towards my room, I could feel steps following me but the lightness I knew off the bat that it was Embry.

"You're not mad, right?" he asked me.

I turned to face "No, why would I be?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets "I know you hate talking about imprinting. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

I shot him a reassuring smile "Its fine Embry, really don't worry about it"

I turned around about to enter the room but Embry grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, I was in shock as his hands wrapped around me "Good Night Leah" he whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I watched him walk towards his room in complete shock, "Good night Embry" I whispered a bit dazed, what the fuck was going on?

**REVIEW!**

**TELL WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The country of Nicaragua is actually the country that my parents are from before they moved to Miami and I have spent countless summers there, so everything that these four go through (heat, cold showers, American and European wanderers, etc.) are actual life experiences, I picked Nicaragua because I can describe how the houses and surroundings look without having to use the internet and such. Any who on with the story.**

"Agh! It's so fucking hot! Why the hell did Bella have to choose probably the hottest place in the world for us to hideout?!" Embry whined as he tried to make the fan somehow emit more air.

"Em, stop whining just try to relax and don't think about it"

"Are you kidding me, Lee? I am practically melting here!"

"I agree with Embry, Leah I feel like I am living in a furnace" Jake said as he swung on the hammock.

"Well go take a shower maybe that will cool you guys off" I offered.

"The water if freezing; did you know that none of the people here shower with hot water" Embry retorted.

I turned to look at him "You're complaining about being hot and you want to shower with hot water? Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

He rolled his eyes and ignored my question, I would put money that he realized how stupid he did in fact sound and shut up before I made him feel like a bigger loser.

We had been in Nicaragua for three days now and if it was possible the heat had gotten worse, Nessie had somewhat calmed down she still worried about her parents but she didn't voice her concern in front of Jacob in fears of making him feel guilty, instead she talked to me and I listened even if hearing her talk brought back my own fears about my family.

Nessie was resting in the hammock in front of me silently reading one of her many books that she brought on the trip. It humored me to know that someone so small was reading books about things that I had never even heard of.

Her current fixation was a book about the history of Central America, when I asked why she chose to read _that_ book her answer was "Leah, we are living in a Central American country, shouldn't we be acquainted with our surrounding and the amazing culture that we are currently coexisting with?"

I didn't ask her about her books anymore after that, there was something degrading about a kid who hasn't been planet earth for more than year and still knows more than you do.

"Lee, I am hungry what are we eating?" Jake asked.

"I don't know Jake, what are we eating?"

"I was asking you because I didn't know" he said sheepishly.

"So what you assume because I am the girl that I am responsible for the food?" I asked indignantly crossing my arms in front of my chest daring him to say 'yes'.

He gulped and eyes me guiltily "Uh, maybe"

I rolled my eyes "Jacob Black just because I have boobs and you don't doesn't mean I am your maid, you find your own damn food"

I stood up and offered Nessie my hand "Ness, do you want to go get some ice cream across the street?" I asked her kindly ignoring the grumbles coming from Jake and Embry.

Nessie smiled at me obviously amused "I like ice cream" she told me as she grabbed my hand.

"Lee, I didn't assume you were going to get us food because you are a girl, so can I come?" Embry asked.

I smirked at Jake while I answered Embry "Of course you can"

I claimed sweet victory as Embry, Ness and I crossed the street to the ice cream shop in front of our 'home' while Jake stayed back annoyed that he hadn't been invited, oh well.

The lady behind the counter had the biggest smile on her face as she waited for us to tell her what we wanted.

"Leah, I don't understand the menu" Embry whispered in my ear.

"I don't know either" I mumbled back as I looked at the menu that was clearly written Spanish.

"I know some Spanish"

Embry and I looked down impressed, Nessie was grinning at us.

Embry rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, do they have cookies and crème?"

Nessie nodded, "Yes they do, what do you want Leah?"

"Strawberry"

"Okay" she told us as she looked up at the kind lady "Van hacer cuatro helados, uno de crema y galleta, uno de fresa, y dos de chocolate"

Embry and I stared open mouthed as Nessie continued to talk to the lady, the lady asked her something that sounded like gibberish to me; Nessie looked up at us "Do you want cones?"

We nodded, Nessie turned to the ladies "Con conos por favor"

After we got our ice cream we walked in a hurry back to the house because we didn't want Jake's ice cream to melt "Wow, Nessie that was amazing. Who taught you Spanish?" I asked impressed.

She looked down sadly "Grandma Esme"

"I am sorry for bringing it up Ness"

She shook her head "It's okay, she would be proud to know that her lessons came in handy"

I opened the door to the house, Nessie ran to Jake and gave him his ice cream "Aw, thanks for thinking about me Ness, you're the best" he told her as he picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"Wow, this ice cream is good" he marveled.

"They grow cocoa here so there chocolate ice cream is natural" Nessie informed us.

"She's like an encyclopedia" Embry whispered beside me.

I giggled "Did you read that in your book Nessie?"

"Yes, I did. It's a great book you should all read it" she told us.

"Nah, that's okay I'll just take your word for it" I said as I took a seat on the hammock.

Nessie smiled as she rested her head on Jake's chest and ate her ice cream happily.

It was time like these, when everything was calm that I truly believed that we would be okay, granted these moments didn't occur as much as I would like, but I treasured them whenever they did happen.

I had gone to the market earlier and bought some meat with help from an American that I bumped into, the girl looked and smelled like she hadn't showered in days, which is why I had to hold my breath when I was around her, despite the smell I stayed with her because she helped me buy the best meat and vegetables in town.

She was surprised that I didn't talk Spanish, she pinned me as a local because of my russet colored skin that resembled the skin of mostly all the locals.

She was an adventurer she had said, she was only nineteen and had traveled numerous times up and down Central America.

Her name was Jackie, when she told me that she had been roaming around for almost two years I instantly wanted to ask her "Where the hell her parents were?", but bit my tongue because I didn't want to be rude to the only person who had offered to help me.

People here go to the market every day, I told her my situation, well part of it you know skipping the minor details about a huge coven of vampires looking for us and she offered to help me every morning.

I agreed of the bat, I needed help and I wasn't too keen on taking Spanish speaking Nessie to the market, just yet.

"Hmm, Lee that smells great" Embry said close to my ear.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt how close he actually was, I had apparently been so lost in thought that I didn't feel him walking up behind me.

He was practically pressed up against me as he closed his eyes and smelled the rich smells from the meat and potatoes I was cooking.

Thank God, it was so hot that I could easily say that the blood rushing to my cheeks was cause of the morbid heat.

"Uh, dinner's ready" I breathed awkwardly as I ducked away from Embry.

Embry turned and smiled at me "Who taught you to cook?" he asked as he leaned against one of the ancient looking cabinets.

"Uh, my m-mom" I stuttered, Composure Leah! Where the hell is your composure?!

He grabbed a spoon and got some of the meat, he closed his eyes and put the meat in his mouth, he moaned and the blood rushed to my cheeks AGAIN!

He opened his eyes and nearly blinded me with his grin "This is really good, I can get used to you cooking for us"

I cleared my throat and wiped the sweat off my chest with one of the dishrags "Uh, thanks" I said feeling suddenly really hot, without having a clue as to why.

Embry walked over to me, I moved back trying to put space between us but the sink got in my way bringing me to an abrupt halt, he grabbed my face and the heat AGAIN rushed to my cheeks, Embry titled his head to the side and smirked "Are you blushing Leah?" he asked teasingly.

I pushed him away from me "N-N-NO!"

He laughed "Do I make you blush Leah?" he asked huskily.

I tilted my chin up and avoided his gaze "In your dreams" I countered back.

Embry shrugged "I am going to tell Jake and Ness that dinner is ready"

He walked but stopped when he close enough to whisper in my ear "I don't only make you blush in my dreams Leah" he said as I closed my eyes at the feel of his hot breath against my skin.

Once he was gone, I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it trying to calm my heart that was beating like it was on a marathon.

What the fuck just happened? Did Embry Call just leave me panting?

Shit, he did, didn't he?

**Leah and Embry? Um how can I describe them? **

**They're friends, really good friends in front of everyone but when they're alone a lot of physical attraction and sexual tension arises, even though neither of them mostly Leah will never admit such a thing to herself or anyone else for that matter.**

**They haven't quite discovered the effect they have on each other … at least not yet ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

His hot abs against my skin, his sweet breath sending shivers up and down spine, his lips, God his lips …

"Leah!"

I shook my head "Yes"

"Can you pass the orange juice, please?" Nessie asked nicely.

I cleared my throat "Uh, yeah … here" I handed her the orange juice and looked around the table. Jake was looking at Nessie of course completely oblivious to my moment of bewilderment.

I couldn't even look at Embry without getting the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I could practically feel his eyes on me.

'Focus Leah; don't let him see you sweat. Act Normal, he's just plain old Embry, nothing has changed.'

I scoffed, Yeah right how the hell could I even look at him again after I practically spent all last night thinking up ways to seduce the idiot.

"So, Lee what are you going to do today?" Jake asked me.

I looked up at him, still feeling Embry's eyes on me "Uh, I don't know. I wanted to look for a job"

"Why, we have more than enough money?"

"Yeah, I know but I can't stay cooped up in this house forever and well Jackie told me about this American café a couple of blocks from here and they are looking for an English speaking waitress, so yeah …"

Embry spoke up "Do you think they need a guy too?" he asked.

'Don't look up, don't look up …' "I don't know but I can ask" I answered looking down at the piece of bread that I was turning to crumbs in front of me.

Nessie was looking back and forth at Embry and I, bless her perceptive little mind "Leah, could you help me turn the water on in the shower?" she asked saving me from my very uncomfortable moment.

"Yes, of course. Let's go" I told her with a bit too much enthusiasm as I grabbed her little hand and walked towards our room.

I walked in with Nessie and closed the door behind me, I leaned against panting for air "Wow, it's really hot isn't it?" I asked her fanning myself with my hand.

Nessie smirked at me, shit she looked at her dad when she did that "Leah, are you by any chance feeling some type of physical attraction to Embry?"

My eyes almost bulged out of my eyes and I nearly choked on the non-existent air around me "What did you say?"

"I said do you …"

"No, no I heard you but where the hell did you get an idea like _that_?"

She shrugged "It's obvious that there is a sense of awkwardness between you two, I noticed last night at dinner and the event repeated itself again during breakfast. There is an obvious tension between you two"

I gaped at her "How old are you?"

She played with her fingernails "I am wise beyond my years"

I snorted "More like wise beyond your months, you haven't been alive a year yet"

She patted my shoulder "That's beside the point, I know there is something going on between you two"

I started pacing and shaking my head "There is nothing going on between Embry and I we are just friends … yeah that's it just friends"

"For now"

I glared at her "You know what? I am going to turn the water on for you before you continue dissecting my mind"

She giggled, damn her vampire mind, she was going to know what I felt for Embry before I discovered it myself. Damn him!

I helped Nessie get in the shower and then I went to our room to get her the clothes she was going to wear.

"You know you look cute when you're all flustered"

I screamed and dropped Nessie's pajamas on the floor; I looked up to find none other than Embry lying on my bed like some damn Greek god.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to steady my erratic breaths.

He smirked and stood up, I was frozen in my spot my eyes betrayed me as they traveled up and down his body.

Embry wasn't the most muscular guy in the pack, he was lean and toned, he wasn't bulky like Quil or massive like Jake, his body resembled a swimmer's a very sexy swimmer, those boys on at the Olympics had nothing on Embry Call.

But his body wasn't what called me to him, it was eyes. Yes, I know corny but Embry had the most gorgeous eyes, I had caught myself plenty of times just staring at his eyes like a damn school girl.

He didn't have the customary dark brown almost black Quileute eyes that all guys in La Push had no he inherited his mom's light brown eyes, reason number one why I tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible.

I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't notice that he was now standing right in front of me, my eyes were glued to the ground like it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

I felt his fingers on my chin, he slowly raised my chin up so that I was looking at him, and I of course diverted my eyes to the wall in front of me.

"Are you okay, Lee?"

"Y-yes" I stuttered, I seem to be doing that a lot around him.

His hand that wasn't currently holding up my chin had traveled to my cheek, "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked as his hand started stroking my cheek.

I cleared my throat "I haven't been avoiding you, I have just been preoccupied" I squeaked, 'Smooth Leah, Real Smooth'.

"If you're not avoiding me then why are you avoiding my gaze?"

Shit, I took a deep breath and tried to keep my composure as I looked at his eyes, shit big mistake. I couldn't even close my mouth, I was speechless his eyes were so sincere and pleading, he honestly was worried about why I had been doing everything possible to avoid any one-on-one time.

"Lee …" he breathed as he continued to pierce me with his fucking perfect eyes.

I shook my head trying to get some of my dignity back "I have a lot on my mind, it's nothing against you I swear" I so lied but whatever.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me Leah" he assured me.

Oh yes, talking to him about how I am starting to have lustful feelings for him would be great. I can see it now 'Embry, I have been avoiding you because I have been having inappropriate thoughts about your body pressed against mine'

Oh, yes that would be a lovely conversation.

"Yeah, Embry that's all. Really, don't worry about me. I am fine"

He didn't look too convinced but didn't press me on the matter; instead he sat down on Nessie's bed and pulled me down so that I was sitting next to him.

He grabbed my hand and started playing with it, Embry had a hand fetish I found that out the first time that I actually tried to get to know him when he switched packs, he liked to play with hands so it wasn't anything out of the blue for him to grab my hand and start tracing and rubbing circles on it, he did without subconsciously knowing that he was actually doing it.

"So when are you going to ask about the job?" he asked me.

I shrugged "Today, I guess. Jackie said that she was going to pass by and take me there"

He looked at me "Can I go with you?"

"Uh, if you want I guess."

"I want to go; I haven't really had an opportunity to spend some time alone with you."

I looked at him confused "Em we are alone right now"

He shook his head "Not here, I want to explore this town with you but we really hadn't had a chance"

"Em, it's not safe for us to be out right now and plus I would feel bad leaving Ness and Jake alone here I bet there itching to go out as well"

He sighed "I know"

I placed my hand on his cheek "Embry, what is this really about? Are you feeling, okay?"

"Honestly I don't know what I am feeling"

"Do you regret coming along?" I asked a bit scared of his answer.

He turned to look at me so fast I was afraid that he was going to get strain a muscle "No, Leah I am happy I came with you"

"Came with us" I cleared.

"Yeah, came with you and Jake. I am not homesick, I am just confused"

"Okay" he was confusing me too.

"Leah, can you bring me my clothes?" Nessie shouted from the bathroom.

"You should go" I told him standing up and heading to the bathroom.

He grabbed my hand and turned me around "Later then, right?"

"Excuse me"

"The job, we are going later, right?"

I nodded "Yeah"

"Okay" he said before he pulled me into a hug.

God, it always felt right when I was hugging Embry, Nessie was waiting for me but a part of me didn't want him to let go.

Unfortunately he did, he kissed my cheek and then left, my hand lingered on the spot where his lips had touched my cheek.

"Leah?"

"Oh, sorry Ness here's your clothes"

"Thanks, so Embry is going with you today?" she asked as she slipped on her shirt.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" I asked her quizzically.

"He could imprint" she said and my stomach sunk.

I slapped my forehead, Shit why didn't I think of that?

**I am glad that you so many of you are enjoying it; please continue reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

"What the hell Leah?! Why am I blindfolded?"

"Embry calm down"

"Leah, there is someone here looking for you"

"Let her in Jake!"

"Hi Leah, you ready to go?"

"Yes, just hold on one minute Jackie" I told her as I tightened the blindfold over Embry's eyes.

Maybe I was being a tad bit drastic, but after Nessie pointed out that Embry could imprint, which surprisingly had failed to cross my mind. I had to ensure that I did everything possible to prevent Embry from finding his "Soul mate". Why do I care so much? If I knew the answer to that question, I would be a very happy woman, but I don't know the answer, thus why I look and feel like a lunatic.

"Uh, Leah why is your friend blindfolded?" Jackie asked,.

Hmm, I don't know? It's probably because I feel some weird attraction to the idiot and don't want him to imprint before I even have a chance to figure what the hell I am feeling.

"We are playing a game?" I asked rather than stated.

"Lee, seriously it's hot can you please take it off!" Embry whined as he grabbed my wrist and turned me around so that my body was pressed against his.

Breathe, Leah, remember to breathe.

I sighed defeated "Fine, just take it off" I murmured.

Embry smiled, and took of the blindfold, once he got his vision back, he looked down at me and grinned "You're too cute, you know that?" he told me as he bent down and kissed one of my burning cheeks.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, I shut my eyes and hoped for all it was worth that Embry wouldn't imprint on Jackie, the only person besides Jake, Ness and Embry that I had found to befriend here.

"Hey, I am Embry it's nice to meet you" I heard him say.

My eyes were still closed "Hi, I am Jackie, it's nice to meet you too. Are you coming with us today?" she asked him nicely.

Embry stroked my cheek, but I couldn't find the will to open my eyes, I was too damn scared "Yeah, do you think that there might be a job for me?" he asked her.

"Well honestly I don't know, but we can ask"

"Okay then let's go" Embry said, I heard Jackie's retreating footsteps but my feet wouldn't move to follow.

I felt Embry move closer to me, his hot breath tickling my neck "I didn't imprint" he whispered. I couldn't help the voice in my head that finished off his sentence '…yet'

Embry grabbed my hand which sent shock waves through my body "You can open your eyes, Lee" he assured me.

I hesitantly opened them and was greeted with Embry looking at me, but this time he wasn't smiling he was staring at me with such an intensity that I could have sworn my heart all but stopped.

Embry's face broke into a smile as he squeezed my hand and pulled me after him, I followed him, my head still reeling from the intensity of his gaze.

Jackie was waiting patiently for us outside "Finally I thought I was going to have to go in there and drag you out" she teased.

I blushed, "Uh, sorry about that"

She waved her hand "Don't worry about it, now let's go"

Embry let go off my hand and started to follow Jackie, I couldn't place why the sudden gesture made me feel cold, it was like a hundred degrees.

I shook my head and followed Embry and Jackie. I looked around trying to gear my mind into thinking about anything but Embry. I decided to take in my surroundings, I had never been to this part of town. My encounters hadn't surpassed the market and ice cream shop which were a block or less from of our house.

The café was about a thirty minute walk from our house and compared to a lot of the other local shops and canteens it was very modernized.

There was a huge plasma on the right wall and several tables that were facing it's direction, there was a bar along the left wall by the looks of the alcohol I assumed that the café turned into a bar at night.

There were many people in the café when we arrived, I was happy to hear them talk English the familiarity reminding me of home, of course there were some people who were speaking English with an accent and way too proper to be an American, so I was more than sure that they were European.

"Leah come here let me introduce you to Anthony" Jackie exclaimed as she took hold off my hand and dragged me to the bar, where a very good looking man who couldn't have been more than twenty five was waiting for me with a smile on his face.

I felt a strong calloused hand on my back and knew that Embry was behind me.

Anthony was even more good looking up close, he definitely didn't look like a local with his blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes. He was wearing a wife beater that showed off every single crease and muscle on his body. Any other girl would have been drooling at the sight of him, but I hanged around with guys who would put his body to shame, so I wasn't really affected.

"Anthony, this is Leah, the girl I was telling you about" Jackie told him excitedly.

He smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you Leah" he said as he extended his hand.

I took without a hesitation and shook it "It's nice to meet you too"

"So, you're looking for a job?"

I nodded "Yes, my friend Embry" I moved so Embry could stand beside me "Is also looking for a job, we are willing to take whatever you can offer us"

Anthony didn't even acknowledge Embry's presence his eyes were solely on me, a faint growl escaped Embry's chest. I looked up at him confused, was he jealous?

Of course not Leah, you're his friend! And plus Embry could do so MUCH better than you.

I sighed, Embry's next move surprised me, he wrapped his arm around my waist, almost possessively and pulled me to his side.

Anthony's eyes moved from my face to Embry's "I have many girls who come here at night and you seem pretty strong. I have a position open for a new bus boy, you interested?" Anthony asked Embry.

"Yeah, that's good for me. Thanks."

Anthony turned to me and smiled again, "I need a waitress during the day and a girl bartender at night, we can alternate days if that's okay with you?"

"That's perfect"

"I'll make sure that you and Embry have the same schedule"

Embry spoke up "Yeah, that's good. I don't want Leah walking around here alone"

Anthony smirked "Yeah, I am sure you don't. With someone as beautiful as her I would be worried someone would steal her away too"

I shook my head "Embry's not -"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on her letting her go" Embry answered back, his grip on my waist tightening.

Jackie was looking at the exchange with an amused expression, her face turning from Embry to Anthony every couple of seconds.

Me on the other hand, I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Embry and Anthony were glaring at each other, at this point all I wanted was to get the hell out of here and go to check on Nessie and Jake.

Bless Jackie, she noticed my discomfort and intervened "So when do they start?" she asked Anthony who turned his gaze to her.

"Tomorrow, the night shift be here at nine" he said.

I nodded "We'll be here" I assured him.

"Then I will see you tomorrow" he grinned at me before he reached over across the bar, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him "Have a good day" he whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek.

He winked at Embry and then disappeared behind a door a couple of feet from us.

Embry was shaking as he pulled me back towards him, my back pressed against his chest.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his defined chest "Em, calm down." I begged him.

Embry wrapped his arms around and held me tight, his body relaxing almost instantly.

I could feel his heart on my ears, it was so relaxed compared to mine, mine was threatening to burst out of my chest.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest, I was so confused, but there was one thing I was sure about …

… My life was about to get very complicated.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I am posting a bonus with Embry's thoughts, it wont be long but it will give you an idea on what is going on in his head.**

**I ask that you review both chapters because I really want to know what you think separately so REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonus: A look inside the mind of Embry Call**

Life is funny, isn't it? You live your whole life thinking your this pretty good kid, you do good in school, you love your mom with all your heart, and you have two of the coolest friends you could have ever asked for. What can possibly go wrong?

Apparently a lot.

One day I am regular teenage boy fantasizing about girls and the next I am a damn shape shifter!

I find out that my dad is either one of best friends' dad or the reservation's resident douche bag.

And to top it off, I cant talk to my friends. Which sucks, because this is the exact thing that I would actually want to talk to them about.

So instead I hang out with Sam, Jared, and Paul and surprisingly there are not as annoying as I pinned them to be, that doesn't include Paul, because he is definitely annoying.

Eventually Jake phases and even though I would not wish this life on anyone, I am happy to have my friend back.

He whines and complains about Bella, and I try to sympathize with him but I have never been in love so I cant really relate.

He finds a way to tell her that he is a werewolf and Sam is pissed because not only did he command Jake to not tell her, he curses himself for not thinking about that when he was dating Leah Clearwater.

There is some crazy vamp on our lands which causes some weird things to happen on the Reservation. Quil and Seth phase no surprise there, but Leah phases too the shock causing her own father to have a heart attack.

I remember that night like it was yesterday, Sam was trying to calm down the Clearwater's, Jake was with Bella god knows where while Jared, Paul, Quil, Emily and I congregated in the hospital hoping that Harry would make it.

He didn't, it broke my heart when Leah and Seth ran into the hospital only to find out that they were too late, their dad had died.

That was the only time that I saw Leah let Sam comfort her. He held her all night while she cried on his shoulder.

The funeral had been equally as sad, watching Leah and Seth bid there last farewells to their father is a memory that will be an etched into my mind forever.

Seth was a pretty good addition to the pack, Leah …. well Leah was interesting. She had started off okay, I guess. But then she realized that she had to be in Sam's head, watch him think, eat , breathe about Emily and it killed her. So what did she do?

She made our lives a living hell, she would get so mad sometimes that she would phase on the spot, giving the pack a peak at her amazing body.

I had dreams about Leah every night after that, granted I couldn't stand her for bringing up my good for nothing dad, but she was beautiful and I was a hormone driven boy, enough said.

The Cullen's came back too, and with them they brought a newborn army, thus a fight that was not only exciting but an eye opener as well.

It was during that fight that we saw how miserable Leah was, she hated that she was the only female in our pack and was often deemed 'weak'. So, during the fight she decided to "prove herself" which resulted in her almost getting killed but being saved by Jake.

She never thanked him.

Jake left a couple of days after the battle because he saw Bella's wedding invitation.

When one of your best friends is devoted to a two year old and the other is a love sick runaway, what do you do when your bored?

Easy, you make new friends.

Cue: Leah Clearwater.

It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to befriend the bitter shrew of the pack, but I was a patient guy, so I let her insult me and threaten to castrate me, until she finally accepted that I wanted to be her friend.

She did, and slowly but surely I got to see the real her, the girl who hid her pain behind a mask of anger. She was amazing, smart, beautiful, and funny. I was the only one in the pack to see this side of her.

I tried to spend as much time with her as I could, we became friends and for me that was enough.

Jake comes back, he freaks out at Bella's wedding, mopes around for a month, she comes back, he finds out she is pregnant with a baby leech, Sam tries to plan an attack, Jake and Seth break away and then the next morning we see our Alpha crack.

_Sam had organized a meeting with The Elders to see what could be done about Bella, the Cullen's, Seth and Jake._

_We are standing outside of the tribal office waiting for Leah, Sam is getting frustrated because she is late, which is weird because even though she tries to be the rebel, Leah is NEVER late._

_Billy and Old Quil are on the porch waiting as well because Sue isn't here either._

_Sue finally shows up, and with one look at her we know that something is definitely wrong._

_She walks up to Sam and hands him a crumpled note, Sam looks at her confused but she doesn't talk to him instead she walks inside the tribal office without a word._

_Sam reads the letter and his eyes nearly pop out of his head, he starts to shake. We ask him what's wrong but he doesn't answer he drops the letter and runs into the forest._

_A loud agonized howl shakes all of La Push, we all move to follow him but my curiosity gets to me so I bend down and pick up the letter._

_It reads:_

_Mom, _

_Sam wants to kill Bella, she is carrying a vamp baby, Seth and Jake refuse to help. _

_They have broken ties with Sam and are now guarding the Cullen's._

_I am leaving too._

_I need to protect Seth and myself._

_This is my only way out for now._

_I am sorry, you don't deserve this. I will try to call as soon as I can._

_Love you, _

_Leah._

Sam sends a group to try and get Seth and Leah back, he orders Jared to do whatever it takes to get Leah back.

For the first time, Emily sees that despite the imprint Leah will always be special to Sam.

She was his first everything, and Emily knows that she could never take her place, because despite it all if Sam had a choice he would have chosen Leah.

Surprisingly, that makes me upset.

Jake imprints on Bella's baby, Leah comes to spread the news.

It's the first time I see her in weeks, Sam practically cracks her spine when he sees her and hugs her, I growl furiously, but I have no idea why I am mad.

He begs her again to come home, she refuses. Apparently she's Beta and very happy where she is.

Its not hard decision to make, Jake is my best friend, and Leah is the girl that I have grown to care for, so with Sam's blessing I switch packs, best decision I ever made.

Some evil vamps are coming to kill Nessie, Bella has a plan. Leah, Nessie and Jake are going to leave, why the hell does it piss me off that Leah and Jake are leaving … together?

We aren't getting involved. Sam orders us to protect our lands, no interference with vampire affairs.

Leah is set to go, and my heart cracks because I don't want her to go.

So I make the boldest decision of my life, I run away with her.

I leave my mom behind, and for what? Leah Clearwater? Apparently so.

The thought of returning to La Push and not finding any of my brothers alive is terrifying, but I suck it up because my pessimism isn't going to change whatever happened back home.

We are living in the hottest country in the world, I swear it's like two hundred FUCKING degrees.

Leah and I have a heart to heart about imprinting, she gets upset, not angry but sad. I curse myself for getting into that topic of conversation, I feel so bad that when I see that frown on her face I cant help but pulling her into my arms and hugging her till she turns blue.

Nessie is a pretty cool kid, she can talk Spanish which comes in handy when I want ice cream.

That same night, Leah cooks one hell of a dinner, I even moan when I get a taste of it. When I look at her to compliment her awesome cooking skills, I notice that she is blushing. Shit, did I do that?

A surge of confidence takes over me, and I grab her face and press my body on hers, her cheeks get redder.

She refuses to acknowledge that I am having an effect on her, but that doesn't stop my revolve if anything it strengthens it.

The next day, I try and talk to her but she is avoiding me, she seems uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong?

I confront her and to my surprise she is a lot shyer around me, is it possible for me to find her even more adorable?

She wants to get a job and I jump at the opportunity of spending more time with her.

Her friend is supposed to be coming over, Leah blindfolds me before she arrives.

I think she is crazy, but when I feel her shaking fingers on my skin, I realize that she is nervous or scared?

When her friend comes, I know off that bat that Leah is scared that I'll imprint but I cant fathom why, is she scared is losing my friendship?

When she takes off the blindfold, she closes her eyes, I see her take a deep breath when I introduce myself to Jackie, I stroke her cheek in comfort.

She doesn't move when Jackie announces that we should leave, I cant take my eyes off of her, she's gorgeous and my heart warms every time I see her, she's changed and I have definitely noticed.

I assure her that I haven't imprinted, she's relieved.

As we walk towards the café, I look around, Nicaragua is beautiful, I want to explore it with …. Leah.

The café is pretty cool, working here wouldn't be bad, especially if it means working with Leah.

Jackie introduces us to the owner, I don't like him off the bat, he is looking at Leah like I piece of meat.

I feel protective of her, so I pull her to my side. I expect Leah to pull away but to my shock she doesn't, she seems … pleased.

We both get hired, Anthony the owner assumes that Leah and I are together. She tries to tell him that we're not but I interrupt her and assure him that I am not planning to let her get away.

But why? I don't know, she's just my friend.

He leans across the bar he is standing behind of and pulls her to him, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, I growl at him and try to control my rage.

I pull Leah to me trying to let everyone know that she is off limits, but for the life of me I don't know why I feel so protective.

Leah hugs me tight, my body relaxing against her touch, I notice that's her body molds with mine, like a puzzle piece that had been missing.

It makes me happy, happier than I have ever been before. This thought scares me because I don't what the hell I am feeling all I know is that Leah Clearwater is changing my life, and it's freaking me out … in a good way. I hope.

**I hope that this chapter gave you a better insight on Embry's character :)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

"Eh, I don't know"

"Come on, I am offering you an actual place to stay"

"Leah, I am not a charity case"

"Jackie, don't be ridiculous. You're my friend and I want to help you. I don't like to think that while I am sleeping comfortably, I have no idea where the hell your crashing the night"

Jackie sighed, we had been arguing for about an hour, I wanted Jackie to move into the house with us, but she was dead set on refusing.

Jackie had been great to me, she helped me when no one else did and even found me a job, I didn't want her parading around town trying to find a shelter to sleep under, not when I had the means to give her a roof and food.

"Yes, Ms. Jackie you should definitely come and live with us, you can share with Leah and I" Nessie was by my side helping me convince my friend on accepting my offer.

We were walking around the Central Park, just enjoying a day outside of the house, last night I had begun to feel guilty about keeping Nessie cooped us inside so when I woke up today I decided that I was going to take her to the park.

Her eyes had sparkled with excitement when I had told her, Jake and Embry were walking around doing god knows what.

Jackie stopped and turned to face us "Are you sure that it wont be a problem? The boys wont mind?" Jackie asked nervously.

I grinned and pulled her into a hug "I am positive, so does that mean that your moving in?"

She laughed and nodded, Nessie and I both squealed and hugged her, the locals were looking at us like weirdoes but I was way too happy and excited to care.

I finally had a girl friend, and one that I sincerely thought was going to be a permanent in my life, I hadn't felt this time of bond with anyone since well … Emily, but I really don't want to think her.

"So, did she accept?" Embry asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Jacob who was know standing next to Jackie was eyeing us suspiciously, I was starting to feel uncomfortable by the stares that Embry and I were getting from our friends, so I very subtly shifted away from his hold.

Embry's demeanor didn't falter, instead of having wrapping his arms around me, he slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"Jake, up!" Nessie demanded shifting Jake's patronizing eyes from Embry and I.

I was still feeling a bit uncomfortable, having Embry so close to me was making my heart pound fiercely against my chest, I knew Embry could tell the effect he had on me, but he didn't seem bothered by it, if anything he seemed pleased.

"So, Leah are you excited about your first day at the bar?" Jackie asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I guess. I am kind of nervous."

Embry pulled me tighter against him and buried his face in my hair "You'll do fine and if you need me, I'll be right there" he assured me.,

I smiled at him, "Thanks" I muttered as a red tint spread across my cheek.

Embry surprised me as he bent down and kissed my cheek "I am always going to be there for you, Lee, always" he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes as his hot breath blew against my skin, Embry's lips were hovering over my ear, my heart nearly came to a stop as I felt him place a chaste kiss on my neck.

I opened my eyes when I felt him pull away, he walked towards Jake and Nessie who were both engrossed with some painting that was on sale.

I still felt dazed and didn't notice that Jackie had taken Embry's place by my side, she elbowed my ribs bringing me back from Embry la-la land.

"He is so into you" she taunted.

I shook my head "He's one of my best friends"

She laughed "You can fool yourself all you want Leah, but Embry wants you."

I turned to look at her "He cant want me"

"Why not?" she asked incredulously.

Imprinting, that's why.

"It's not meant to be" I told her.

"Lee, how could you possibly know that if you don't try. I mean do you not see the way he looks at you" she sighed dreamily "he looks at you like there is no else around, like it's just you and him and no one else matters, I would kill to have a guy look at me like that"

I shrugged "It's not always that easy"

"Leah, you have to give yourself a chance to be happy and you can deny it all you want, but Embry makes you happy"

She shot me one fleeting smile and went to look at the painting as well.

I sat down on a nearby bench, my head was starting to hurt. I buried my face in hands, what was I doing? Was I falling for Embry? If so, how could I possibly be so stupid? Had I not learn my lesson with Sam?!

I had swore the day that I found about wolves and imprinting that I would never let my heart be in such a vulnerable state, I had to take care of myself, and yet unconsciously I fell for the one guy that was so wrong but felt so right.

There was no point in denying it anymore, I was falling for Embry and I was falling hard.

But I couldn't escape the uncertainty, the little voice in my head warning me that nothing good could come from falling in love with him. He wasn't meant to be yours, there is some girl out there waiting for him to come and sweep her off her feet and that girl is definitely not you.

"You okay, Lee?"

I jumped back startled, I shook my head "Yeah, I am fine. What's up, Jake?"

"What's going on between you and Embry?" he blurted out, the question must of have been on the tip of his tongue.

"Nothing, we're just friends"

"It doesn't seem like it"

I sighed "I don't what you want me to tell you Jake"

He turned his body so that he was facing me full on "He likes you, he might not realize how much he likes you, but he does and the more time you two spend together the stronger his feelings grow. And I know that you're starting to feel the same way"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Embry's practically my brother, I know him better than he knows himself, he hasn't looked at a girl like he looks at you since well … shit you are the only girl he has ever looked at that before! Even when we were kids he practically idolized the ground you walked on" he chuckled, I lowered my head trying to hide the blush from my cheeks.

What the hell was wrong me? I NEVER blush, but ever since my feelings for Embry emerged I haven't stopped blushing!

Jake cupped my chin and tilted it up so that I was looking at him "I know you're scared to open your heart up again, especially to another wolf. But Lee, you deserve to be happy, and maybe it was never meant to be with Sam but don't let one failed relationship hold you back from giving yourself the opportunity to love again."

I smiled "Since when does Jacob Black give love advice?" I teased.

He laughed "It's part of my charm."

I snorted "Oh, yeah I am sure"

"C'mon let's catch up with the others" he said as he offered me his hand.

I took it out and walked to where Embry, Jackie, and Ness where looking at some jewelry.

I don't why I did it, maybe it was because I wanted to give myself a chance, because I didn't want to live being scared of what could happen tomorrow.

Or maybe I was just sick and tired of fate trying to dictate my life, whatever it was it gave me the courage to walk up to Embry and lace my fingers with his.

He looked down shocked at our intertwined hands, but with one gentle squeeze from him, I knew that I wasn't in this alone.

**No, they are not together yet, but Leah has at least already come to terms with her feelings as for Embry, he's getting there ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!**

"Jackie are you sure that this looks okay?"

"Yes, Leah it's fine. Right Nessie, doesn't she look great?"

"Yes, you look magnificent"

Jackie turned to face Nessie "How old are you again?" she asked her, she wasn't used to a child who easily looked like she was six having such a vocabulary.

"I am five, but my dad always told me that I was very mature for my age"

Jackie laughed and gestured for Nessie to sit on her lap, Nessie smiled widely and moved towards Jackie, it was nice to see that Jackie and Nessie were getting along. It made everything so much easier.

"You know who is really going to like your outfit?" Jackie asked with a smirk on her face, I didn't answer her, because I knew exactly who she was going to imply.

Embry.

He was probably two rooms away from me and yet I wanted him closer. When I had grabbed his hand in the park earlier today, I had been shocked that he hadn't yanked his hand from me, on the contrary he held onto it like it was a prize.

He didn't stop grinning the whole time we were there, and whenever he got the chance he would pull me towards him kiss my forehead, cheek, or neck all while never letting go off my hand.

"Jackie, can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, Ness. I know this rental place close by, I bet we can convince Jacob to go with us"

"I am going to go and tell him" Nessie said excitedly as she jumped off Jackie's lap and ran outside screaming "Jake!"

"Be careful tonight, Lee"

I turned around so that I was facing Jackie "Huh?" I asked confused.

She looked at me thoughtfully "Your working at a bar, and the guys around here tend to get really drunk and sometimes they lose themselves in the moment. They may try to cross a line with you, so I am giving you a heads up"

I shook my head "I'll be fine, I promise. Besides Embry is going to be there with me"

"I know, but still these guys don't just throw punches."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed as she lifted up her shirt and revealed a scar that ran down the right side of her stomach "I ran away from home two years ago, my mom died from breast cancer when I was fifteen. My dad and I were never the same after her death. When I turned seventeen my dad got a girlfriend, who I couldn't stand and she felt the same way towards me, whenever I would try and talk to my dad about my dislike for his lady friend, he would always take her side.

A couple of months before my eighteenth birthday my dad proposed, I was so mad, I couldn't believe that he was going to actually marry her, I was so fed up that I ran away that same night. I lived in Texas so it wasn't hard to cross the border to Mexico, I hitch hiked and worked small jobs here and there in order to survive. I slept in the streets and showered whenever some nice family would offer me there home. I was homeless, but I was happy.

Once, I got tired of Mexico, I continued to explore Central America, eventually I ended up in Costa Rica. I got a job in a bar, it wasn't the most moral job, but it paid amazingly. I wore slutty clothes because that would get me better tips. I loved my job, but it did have its drawbacks, the men who would come to the bar where horrible, they didn't know how to take no for an answer.

Anthony's brother, Andres was the owner of that bar, not only was he my boss but he was also my boyfriend"

Tears started welling up in her eyes "I fell in love with him within the week of knowing him, he was amazing, everything I could have ever wanted. I moved in with him after only a month of dating, he was the first person that had managed to make me truly happy after my mom died."

She wiped her cheeks "But life isn't fair, at least not for me. One night while I was working there was this obnoxious man who wouldn't leave me alone, Andres kicked him out after the man tried to grab my ass. The man was furious but left nonetheless, well at least that was what we thought."

I took a seat beside her, it was obvious that this story didn't have a happy ending, Jackie took a deep breath and continued "We were locking up when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I don't remember much after that, all I know is that the next day I woke up in the hospital. My torso was bandaged up and Anthony was by my side.

He told me that I had been stabbed by the man from the bar and that Andres had been murdered while trying to defend me. You know what the worst part was?" she asked me.

I shook my head "He had a ring with him, he was going to propose that same night. Anthony had come to Costa Rica, so he could help Andres pick out a ring." she cried.

"I had my happy ending within my grasp and in minutes it was stolen from me. I loved Andres so much and for a longtime I couldn't imagine a future without him. Anthony was worried about me, so he brought me here, I lived with him at first but after a while I moved out because I wanted to be on my own. I still visit Anthony everyday, the only reason I got you a job at the bar was because I know that Anthony will look out for you when Embry cant. I know that he may have come off as an arrogant scumbag but he is an awesome guy, if it wasn't for him I would be dead right now"

I was speechless, never in my right mind would I have ever imagined what Jackie had just confessed, she had lost so much and yet she was still able to smile and laugh, I wondered if I would ever be able to reach such a sense of acceptance with fate.

"How did you do it, how were you able to move on?" I asked her intrigued.

She shrugged "Andres would have wanted me to be happy, I did it for him."

"Do you think that maybe you will be able fall in love again?"

"I don't know, I still think that Andres was my soul mate, every other guy that I have met after him has failed in comparison, but I also know that life can be unpredictable" she admitted.

"I am glad you're here Jackie" I told her sincerely.

She smiled "I am glad I am here too"

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" Nessie ran into the room screaming.

Jackie winked at me, as she stood up and walked towards Nessie "What's up cutie?"

"Jake said YES! Can we go now?!"

Jackie laughed as she held out her hand to a very eager Nessie "Yeah, let's go." she turned to me before walking out "Good Luck tonight"

"Thanks"

Once I was sure that Jackie and Ness were gone I slumped down on my bed, life was pretty cruel in my book. If I believed that before be sure that I believe it even more now. My life was pretty fucked up, I had lost Sam to my best friend, but Jackie had lost Andres completely. I had the satisfaction that Sam was still alive and happy, and ironically I love Sam enough to want that for him.

Even if I act like a bitter bitch when ever I see him around, it's a mask hiding the true pain that lies in me. I still love Sam, and a part of me always will, there are just some people and feelings that will never leave your heart. You can try and try but to no use, your heart will always carry them and for me Sam was that one person that even if I wanted to despise him with every fiber in my body, I couldn't. As much as I try to hate his guts I cant because with every bad memory, there are always three good ones. It's hard to hate someone who once made you so happy that you could practically burst from the joy in your system.

"Knock, Knock" Embry's booming voice said from the door that connected my bathroom to Jake's room.

I looked up at him and smiled "Hey"

He walked into the room and I stood up, Embry stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw open and his eyes roaming my body "Wow …" he breathed.

I blushed and tried to pull my black dress down, Jackie had bought me a peasant dress in the park today, where she got the money don't ask me.

It was a black halter top dress, that clung to every inch of my body, it was a casual dress but that didn't mean that it wasn't an eye opener.

Embry was now standing in front of me, I closed my eyes as his fingers stoked my cheek "You look beautiful Lee"

I opened my eyes to look at his, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him senseless when my eyes connected with his. He was looking at me so intently, his eyes so full of passion that my legs nearly gave out.

"Why is it that you never talk, when I am near you?" he asked me as he started tracing my jaw line.

"I don't know" I lied, I knew exactly why. He left me speechless, I never wanted to open my mouth because I didn't want to make a full of myself.

"You're scared" he stated rather than asked.

"Of what?"

He bent down so that his lips were hovering inches from mine "Of me"

I shook my head, my lips gently brushing against his "No, I am not" Another lie.

His hands were now on my lower back, "Don't lie to me, Lee. I can hear your heart beat increase every time I am close to you"

He pulled me towards him almost aggressively, my heart skipped a beat, every inch of his body was pressed against mine.

He smirked, "I can hear your heart, right now" his lips inched even closer, my heart skipped another beat, I was taking slow deep breaths in order to try and calm my racing heart, Embry closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine "I know you're scared, but I won't hurt you"

I shook my head, he couldn't guarantee me that. Any minute now, he could meet her, the girl he is destined to be with and then I wont matter.

"Leah, you have to trust me." he whispered.

Could I do this? Was my heart strong enough? What if he imprints? What if I imprint?

I didn't have time to think, because before I knew it, the most amazing thing happened.

He kissed me.

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming!**

**Special shout out to leydyan 22, for some really great ideas!**

_His soft, gentle warm lips against mine could only be described as magical. I had never in my life felt such an intense sense of pleasure, but as our lips continued to move in sync, I knew that this was probably one of the best moments of my life. Not even Sam, the one only other man that I had given my body and soul too had ever riled up such a passion in me._

_And yet here I was, clinging to Embry as if my life depended on it. Who needed air? I didn't, because at this moment the last thing I wanted to do was stop._

"Leah? Leah?!" of course life doesn't necessarily always work in your favor, prime example my crappy as life, so of course the kiss ended and I would love to say that afterwards Embry and I held each other and skipped along to our happily ever after, but let's not forget my name is Leah Clearwater and it's obvious that any phrases consisting of happily-ever-after are not meant for me.

"Leah, are you okay? You seem … distracted"

Okay, Leah try to focus, you need this job if you want to keep your sanity … well at least what's left of it.

"Yeah, Anthony, I am fine"

He didn't believe me, "Are you sure? You can talk to me, you know."

I smiled at him, ever since Jackie told me about how he had helped her out in her time of need; I couldn't find the will to act like a bitch to him. "Yes, I am sure and thanks for the offer, but like I said I am fine"

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked while nodding his head towards Embry who was cleaning up a table looking on the verge of phasing.

I looked down, "He's not my boyfriend" I stated, regret evident in my voice.

The kiss I had shared with Embry had been amazing, so much better than I could have ever imagined. A part of me never wanted to stop, I wanted to kiss Embry forever if it was possible, but then there was the rational part of me yelling at me to stop kissing Embry wasn't right, he wasn't mine and he never would be.

So I ended the kiss and bolted before Embry even had a chance to recover, I practically ran to work trying my hardest to avoid him. I was embarrassed, ashamed and hurt. All were feelings brought upon myself; I didn't blame Embry, the blame was a hundred percent mine.

Sure, he initiated it, but I didn't stop him. Deep down, I know that I wanted it probably more than he did, so I led him on. I let him think that he and I could have something while I already knew that Embry and I could never be together. It wasn't in our cards, and as much as it hurt to push him away, I sincerely believed that it had to be done.

"He's not your boyfriend? Oh, are you two fighting?" Anthony asked as he poured tequila in a shot glass and slid it down the bar to a girl, who blushed furiously when Anthony winked at her.

"No, he is not and was never my boyfriend. And no we are not fighting" I answered him.

"Hey beautiful can I have a beer?" a man with a deep husky voice asked me as he sat down on a stool in front of me.

"Sure, what do you want?"

He smirked at me "What do you recommend?" he rested his elbows on the bar and watched me intently as I moved to get a cup for his beer.

"Well, I hear the national beer Victoria is really good"

"Ok, then I guess I will have that"

I laughed "Okay."

"So, what's your name, beautiful?"

"Leah"

"Leah" he whispered as I placed the cup of beer in front of him.

"Yeah"

"Well that's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl"

I chuckled, "Thanks"

"I am Caleb, it's very nice to meet you Leah" he said as he extended his hands towards me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, I looked at his face and really looked at him, he was definitely a very handsome man, definitely older than me, late twenties I assumed, his skin was a nice caramel, he had black hair that was spiked up and he had very nice light brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Caleb. So are you from here?" I asked him suddenly intrigued.

He shook his head and took a sip of his beer "No, I am originally from Miami, but I am here because of my job"

"What do you do?"

He grinned "I am a pediatrician" he said proudly.

"Wow, that's great. You must love kids, then"

"I do" he nodded.

I loved kids too; I always dreamt of having some of my own, my ancestors didn't get the memo.

"So, what brings you to Nicaragua. You couldn't find a job in Miami?" I teased him.

He laughed "Actually I do have a job there. I am here to do some charity work. A lot of the locals don't have money to take their kids to the doctor, so we come and see them for free"

"That's really nice of you" I told him as I refilled his cup of beer.

He shrugged "I think every doctor should donate some of their time to help people who can't afford insurance and such."

"Yeah, I agree but there a lot of doctors that don't think like you"

He tilted the cup towards me "And that Leah are people who become doctors for the paychecks not because they love their job"

"How long are you here for?" I asked him, I don't know what it was about Caleb but they guy definitely had my attention.

He looked at me and smiled "I don't have a return date, at least not yet."

I spent the rest of the night serving drinks and talking to Caleb, while Embry continuously glared at me.

He wasn't hiding the fact that he was upset, and in ways I understood him. But yet, I couldn't stop talking to Caleb, it was kind of freaking me out how much I already liked him, I am not a people person and yet here I was actually being nice to someone that I had just met.

The night surprisingly passed by rather quickly, it was four in the morning and I was exhausted. I was cleaning up and talking to Caleb who still hadn't left.

I kept stealing glances at Embry; he was putting the stools on the table, and doing everything in his power to avoid my gaze.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Caleb asked me.

I looked up at him surprised, was it that obvious? "No, he's not. He's one of my best friends"

From the corner of my eye I noticed Embry's back tense up, he must have heard me.

Once, I was done cleaning, I went to the back room to look for Embry.

"Embry? Embry, where are you?" I shouted.

"Leah, what are you still doing here?" Anthony asked from behind me.

I turned around "I am looking for Embry, have you seen him?"

Anthony looked at me confused "Embry, left already."

"Oh." I said in shock, was he that mad at me?

"Let me close up and I can walk you home" he said turning around.

"Anthony, you don't have too. I will be fine"

"I don't care what you say Leah, there is no way that I am letting you walk by yourself especially at this time, all the drunken idiots are getting out of the bars"

"Fine" I conceded, I wasn't going to win so no point in fighting.

I waited for Anthony, he was locking up when I heard someone shout my name, I couldn't help but smiling as my eyes landed on Caleb, who was leaning against a car and smiling back at me.

"I saw your friend leave without you, so I figured you needed a ride"

Anthony chuckled behind me "Caleb, aren't you a charmer?" he teased.

I looked back at him confused "You two know each other?"

He grinned "That idiot right there" he pointed towards Caleb "Was my brother's best friend, I have known him practically my whole life"

"What a small world?" I breathed.

"Indeed it is" Anthony said beside me.

"Anthony, I can drive her home" Caleb offered.

"Uh, Caleb I just met you tonight, how do I know that you aren't a serial killer or something?"

"Well there is only one way to find out, let me drive you home"

Anthony pushed me forward "You can trust him, Lee."

I sighed, I was too tired to argue "Ok"

Caleb grinned and helped me into his car, "So, beautiful where do you live?"

I told him the directions to the house and in minutes we were there.

I got out of the car and Caleb followed me walking me all the way to the door "I am really glad that I met you today Leah"

I blushed "It was nice meeting you too" I murmured.

I was completely caught off guard, when I felt Caleb's arms wrap around me "I'll see you soon" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

He let go and kissed my cheek "Sweet dreams Leah"

I watched him get in his car and drive away in a daze, what the hell was going on?

I walked inside the house, "I guess that the kiss meant nothing to you"

I had to fight back the scream that almost escaped my chest, Embry walked towards me, his arms crossed in front of his chest and beautiful face haunted by the scowl he was sporting.

"Em …"

He cut me off "I had to watch you flirt with him all night!" he yelled.

"Embry…"

"I don't get you Leah, seriously I don't. One minute you want me, and I know you do and then the next you're throwing yourself at some stranger"

Wait, what? "I was not throwing myself at anyone!" I shouted indignantly.

"Yes, you were I watched you do it!"

I clenched my fist, I was fighting the urge to phase and rip Embry's throat "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I don't answer to you Embry Call!"

He chuckled darkly "You know what, I don't care! You're not even worth it"

His words knocked the air out of me; he didn't seem bothered by my reaction. He just ignored me and walked inside his room.

My feet were frozen on the ground, I couldn't move, his words kept ringing in my head.

'You're not even worth it'

Funny thing is I knew that all along.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming :)**

"Leah, I am sure that he didn't mean it"

"Yes, he did"

"He was upset, when people are upset they don't think about what they are saying"

"Oh, trust me. Embry meant every word. It's not like what he said was a lie, I always knew that I wasn't worth Embry's time, he just confirmed it."

"Leah! You need to stop mopping!" Jackie exclaimed as she took the pillow that I had placed against my face and threw it to the other side of the room, thank god Nessie wasn't as clumsy as her mother and was able to dodge the flying pillow before it hit her face.

"Embry seems upset" Nessie announced as she walked in the room, drinking blood from her zippy cup.

I groaned "He hates me!" I exclaimed.

Jackie rolled her eyes at me "He's a jerk! He shouldn't have said that to you, from what you told me you weren't even flirting with Caleb"

I shrugged "Apparently I was; you know what? It doesn't even matter; Embry and I could have never been anything more than friends"

"Friends? Seriously? I could practically feel the sexual tension oozing from you two!" Jackie shouted.

Nessie giggled, I couldn't help but smile at her sometimes I forgot that Nessie was just a kid, a very smart kid, but still a kid.

"I don't think Embry is mad, he seemed sad." Nessie informed us.

I wanted to hope that Embry was feeling bad about our argument last night, but the rational part of me was telling me to not get my hopes up, maybe it was better to keep Embry at arm's length. I winced, even the thought of not having Embry as a friend was painful.

"Jacob is trying to talk to him but Embry isn't cooperating" Nessie said.

"Ness, does Jake know about last night?"

She nodded "I think we all heard Embry last night"

Last night had definitely not been one of the best nights of my life; if anything I could easily consider it one of my worse.

I had cried all night, Embry's words ringing through my head all night 'You're not even worth it', was etched into my mind like glue, I felt like his words were going to haunt me forever.

Seeing Embry so upset with me made my mind wander to thoughts about Sam, Seth, and my mom.

Sam and his final words to me, the words that probably changed my life. Seth and my mom, how I knew that if last night would have happened back home I would have ran to Seth and let him hold me as the sobs racked my body.

I missed and needed my brother; it's funny how you never appreciate something so precious like the love of someone special until you don't have them anymore.

I shed more tears for him, my mom, my pack, and Sam because despite it all I wanted them to be okay. I held on to the hope that perhaps someday I would see them again. The day would come when I would be able to hug them and in Sam's case forgive him.

"Leah, please don't cry" I didn't even notice the water running down my cheeks until I felt Jackie's fingers wiping away the tears.

"I was just thinking about my family" I whispered.

Nessie was by my side immediately, her small arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her "I miss them too Leah" she murmured.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held onto her, "I am sorry for bringing it up Nessie"

She shook her head and placed her hand on my neck, I gasped as images of Seth, my mom, Charlie, Sam all ran through my thoughts. It was like moving pictures the only difference was that I felt the sadness that accompanied our escape.

Nessie's thoughts changed, I wasn't seeing my family anymore. I was watching Embry sitting with Jake in our kitchen. Embry had his face buried in his hands, his shoulder slumped, but what captivated me the most was when he lifted his face. His eyes were distant and sad, traits that were never associated with Embry's bright, beautiful eyes.

Nessie pulled her hand away with a small smile, Jackie was looking at us like we were weirdoes.

"He's sad too, Lee. He didn't mean what he said last night. Momma always told me that it is not good to snoop around but it wasn't my fault that I heard Embry tell Jake that he felt like an idiot for what he did to you last night" her chocolate brown eyes filled with innocence.

I stroked her hair "It is okay, Nessie and thank you but I need to hear that from Embry"

She sighed "I know."

"Do you work today?" Jackie asked trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah"

"Is Caleb coming to pick you up?"

"No?" I asked rather than stated.

Jackie chuckled "I have known Caleb for years, he was Andres' best friend and if I know him as good as I think I do, I am more than positive that he called Anthony and asked him what time you clock in"

"Leah, someone's looking for you!" Jake shouted.

Jackie grinned, "He's here!" she sang.

Luckily I was dressed, I took a deep breath and walked outside, Jackie was right, Caleb was here.

"Hello Leah" he greeted me as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Caleb, what are you doing here?" I asked him while looking around, I couldn't see Embry but I was more than positive that he was around here somewhere.

Caleb placed his hand on my cheek, "I wanted to take you to lunch before work"

I bit my lip "Caleb, I don't know …"

He put his finger on my lips "Please" he said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes "Fine" I conceded.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in" Jackie taunted from behind me.

Caleb grinned "You haven't changed a bit" Caleb told her as he opened his arms out for a hug.

Jackie pulled away from the embrace and smiled at Caleb "So, what brings you here?" she asked him, like she didn't already know.

Caleb strolled over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist "I am taking Leah to lunch"

Jackie smirked "Have fun."

"I am going to get my bag" I told Caleb.

I walked to my room, "I guess I was wrong"

I jumped back, hitting my head against my door "Embry?" I whispered.

He turned around and glared at me "I was going to apologize for being an ass last night, but apparently I don't matter to you" he spat.

I shook my head "Embry, how could you say that? Of you course you matter!"

"I do? It doesn't seem like it."

"Embry, what do you want from me? Caleb's just a friend." I said as I walked closer to him.

He chuckled darkly "Don't be stupid Leah, he doesn't want to be _your_ friend" he pointed out accusingly.

I was past feeling guilty at this point, the anger was in me was rising "What the hell do you want from me?!"

He took steps closer to me, we were now standing so close that our bodies were practically being pressed together "I want you"

"You don't know what you want" I told him, trying to push him as far from me as possible.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, I could feel his hot breath blowing into my face, our breaths were ragged "Don't tell me that I don't know what I want" he hissed.

I looked into his eyes "You need to make up your mind, Embry!"I shouted yanking my wrist from him and stumbling back.

'You're not even worth it'

"I know what I want, I have always known. I want you, Leah" he whispered, his eyes locked with mine.

I was speechless, Embry walked towards me, I shook my head "I can't be with you" I told him, my heart breaking slowly as his eyes grew more and more determined.

"Yes, you can"

"No, I can't. You're not meant to be mine"

Embry was now in front of me, his hands gripped my arms and pulled me towards him, I didn't have a chance to fight back before Embry crushed his lips to mine.

The kiss wasn't tender like the one before, it was urgent and hard. Embry lips were rough against mine, I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. His words were still haunting me; my own insecurities just making me believe what he said even more, 'You're not even worth it.'

Embry pulled away when he sensed no response from me, I was crying as my shaking hands touched my now bloody lower lip, Embry gasped in horror "Lee, I am so sorry"

I shook my head as I turned and ran inside the bathroom, I was a mess as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes and lips were swollen; I bent down and washed my face.

My whole body was shaking, not from anger but from fear. I wanted Embry, I wanted him but I couldn't have him and that was causing a pain in my chest that I had only felt two times before.

One, when my dad died, the other when Sam left me.

"Leah?! Leah, are you okay?" Jackie asked from the other side of the door.

I dried off my face, thanked my ancestors for my fast healing abilities and opened the door "Yeah, I am fine"

"Are you sure? I saw Embry and he looked like someone ran over his cat"

I nodded "I am fine" I assured her.

She didn't believe me, but didn't push me "Caleb's waiting" she said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

Nessie handed me my purse with a sad smile on pretty face.

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb asked me with a grin.

"Yeah"

He offered me his arm, which I took without hesitation.

"Let's go beautiful"

I left with Caleb, but not before I heard the shatter of glass that came from Embry's room.

**Embry doesn't know what to do with himself right now, he truly regrets what he said to Leah and he doesn't know how to fix it. He tried to coax Leah into forgiving him, but his approach wasn't the one Leah needed, so if anything it made things worse.**

**Don't worry it will get better, eventually.**

**I start college tomorrow, I don't know how frequent my updates are going to be, but I promise to not make them to long apart.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I am glad that you accepted my offer for lunch, Leah" Caleb said as he grabbed my hand, holding onto it as he navigated the steering wheel with his free one.

"I am glad I came too" and I was, being with Caleb offered me an escape from my crappy ass life. "So where are you taking me?" I asked him as I watched the beautiful Nicaraguan scenery pass before my eyes.

He brought my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss "That beautiful, is a surprise" I blushed.

"I am not known for liking surprises"

"Well no one tends to like surprises, but I think that wait will be worth it" he pointed out.

I sighed dramatically, "Fine"

He chuckled and continued driving; occasionally squeezing my hand, the gesture surprisingly eased my stress.

We drove for about thirty minutes, I asked Caleb about the kids he's been treating, and his eyes were bright as he began to tell me about the kids he was treating and how they were making great recoveries. He got lost in his own world as he described each and every child, he told me about six year old Elisa's love for reading despite her blurred vision, or eight year old Juan's love for sports, the boy not letting the recent surgery on his legs steer him away from his passion.

He genuinely cared about his patients, and if anything it made me like him more.

He wasn't perfect nor did he intend to be, but he lived his life with so much passion that I couldn't help the surge of pride I felt by just being in his company.

He mentioned Andres briefly; I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so I tried to steer away from that topic. Andres and his death was touchy subject.

"We're here" Caleb announced.

I looked around, we were apparently at the local beach of Poneloya, and I hadn't been to this part of the city yet, so I was soaking in the beauty of my surroundings.

Caleb got out of the car and walked to my side, opening the door for me and helping me out of the car.

We walked hand in hand to the seaside restaurant, "Do you like it?" he asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, it's beautiful"

He chuckled shaking his head, "I agree it's beautiful but it has absolutely nothing on you"

I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly in the arm "You are so corny"

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him "Well is my corniness working?"

I pretended to think about it "Maybe"

"Well maybe works for me" he teased.

We walked inside the restaurant and I did everything in my power to not burst out laughing, the restaurant was definitely not lavish, the ground was covered in sand, the tables were the type you tend to have in your backyard, the plastic ones, and there were ton of men with beer bellies eating lobster.

Caleb noticed my amusement and bent down so that his mouth was inches away from my ear "I know it isn't the fanciest restaurant in the world, but you have to agree it has a certain flare to it" he was trying to defend his surprise, I wouldn't burst his bubble so I played along.

I laughed "Oh, yeah Caleb it definitely has style, it practically screams cool" I taunted.

Caleb pushed me forward "Tell me that again after you have the ceviche"

Caleb and I sat down at a table that was closest to the shoreline; a hostess came to take our order. I stayed quiet and let Caleb order for us, I was pretty sure that his choice would be great.

Caleb was still holding my hand from across the table; his thumb was rubbing circles in the back side, undeniably relaxing me.

"So, last night I practically told you my life story" he chuckled "tell me more about you"

I thought about it before answering, I couldn't really tell him that I burst into a furball on my spare time or that the reason I was in the middle of Central America was because I was protecting a half vampire from some sadistic ones that were trying to kill her, if I told him that odds are he would personally check me into a mental institution.

"Well, I am from a reservation in Washington called La Push, I lived there all my life but ended up here because my friends and I wanted to take an adventure" there believable enough.

He smiled "Washington? I have never been there; I am going to have to visit you sometime"

I frowned "If I ever go back"

He looked at confused "Don't you want to go back? Don't you have family there?"

"I have my mom and my younger brother. But I don't know what's going to be waiting for me when I get back" I told him honestly, a part of me not understanding why I was actually opening up to him.

"You're scared" Caleb stated rather than asked.

I nodded resigned "Yeah, I think I am."

I looked up and met Caleb's gaze, his eyes piercing into mine "It's okay to be scared Leah, god knows that I have been postponing my return to the states for years now"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He reached towards the pocket on the back of his jeans and took out his wallet, he opened it and took out a photo that was taken in the restaurant we were currently sitting in; three men were smiling into the camera their arms around each other's shoulders, the sense of brotherhood obvious from the grins on their faces.

I noticed two of the men instantly; Caleb was in the middle, Anthony on his right and a very handsome man who I assumed to be Andres on his left.

"I am an only child, my parents always dreamt of a big family, but my mom got sick after she had me and couldn't have more kids, Andres and Anthony were my neighbors and in time they became almost like my brothers. Anthony was a year older than Andres and I so he moved here first; when Andres and I graduated we decided that we wanted to move here as well. Andres and Anthony opened up the bar and I went to school, I wanted to be a doctor and I'd be damned if I didn't become one.

I studied hard and worked at the bar in my spare time, it wasn't easy but I was happy. When I finally graduated, Andres and I moved to Costa Rica, I helped him open up his own bar and afterwards I went to Miami and got my license in the states, I stayed there for six months and worked at a hospital, making three times what I made in Costa Rica, but I wasn't happy. I didn't care if I made pennies as long as I was enjoying my job. So after six months I moved back to Costa Rica, by then Andres was seeing Jackie.

I loved Jackie on the spot, she was a great girl and she made Andres happier that I had ever seen him. He saved her, because god knows the girl was a mess when he met her. He fell in love with her within months and wanted to propose."

Caleb's grip on my hand tightened "Anthony came up that night, he wanted to celebrate with Andres and Jackie … he never got his chance. That same night, Andres was killed protecting Jackie, that night I lost my brother."

I leaned towards him and rested my hand on his cheek; he placed his hand over mine and took a deep breath "I stayed in Costa Rica for a couple of months after his death, but eventually I moved here. I still haven't come to terms with his death and I honestly don't think I will be able to go back home until I let him go. I am not there yet."

"I am sorry, you know from what you and Jackie have told me, Andres seems like he was a great guy. I would have loved to meet him"

He smiled at me, tilting his head to the side so he could place a kiss on the palm of my hand "He would have loved you" he murmured against my palm causing my skin to break out in goose bumps.

I flushed and dropped my hand, Caleb held onto it before I could pull it back "Your skin is so warm" he murmured amazed.

The blood was practically threatening to burst out of my cheeks "It runs in my family" I told him lamely.

He chuckled "I like it; I think your warmth is refreshing"

I snorted "Wow, where do you get these lines?"

He shrugged "You think I am bad? You should see Anthony when he's in flirt mode; he knows every line in the book"

I giggled "I would pay to see that"

Caleb and I teased each other for about ten more minutes before the waitress came out with the ceviche.

I was eying it critically, "Uh, what's that?" I asked pointing to an animal that looked like an octopus coming out of my bowl.

Caleb grabbed a fork and stabbed the defenseless creature, "That, Leah is an octopus" he said matter of factly.

My eyes opened wide "Am I supposed to eat that?!"

He chuckled "Leah, it's really good trust me"

I shook my head "I think I will pass"

"Please, Leah just try it … for me" Caleb asked, his eyes big and his lip in an exaggerated pout, the asshole was making fun of me.

"No" I said stubbornly.

Caleb grinned mischievously as he stood up from his chair and walked behind me, I could feel him standing inches away from me, and he bent down, his mouth dangerously close to the hollow of my neck.

My eyes closed instinctively as I felt his soft lips on my shoulder blade, he continued to plant gentle kisses up my neck until he reached my earlobe "Please" he breathed.

I had to bit my tongue in order to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape my chest.

The idiot made me feel so dazed that I consented, I opened my mouth.

Caleb smirked as he turn the chair I was sitting on around so that I was facing him; he kneeled down in front of me and fed me the damn octopus.

And to my utter astonishment it was actually good.

"You don't play fair" I told him after I swallowed the octopus.

Caleb held his hands out to me, I took them and he helped me up.

He then proceeded to taking a seat on my chair and pulling me down so that I was sitting on his lap.

I looked around the restaurant and thanked the heavens that it was empty.

Caleb and I took turns feeding each other the ceviche, in normal circumstances I would have forbidden such displays of affection but with Caleb everything felt different, I was comfortable with him.

Everything with Caleb had potential for being normal, he wasn't a wolf, he couldn't imprint, and he was a normal guy living a normal life.

A part of me wanted that, ever since I turned into a wolf I always hoped for that sense of normalcy that lived outside of the world where vampires and werewolves roamed around, and Caleb offered me that.

Even after one day of knowing him, I felt like I could be happy with Caleb, and yes maybe I was speaking too soon, I barely knew him, but what I did know I absolutely loved.

And yet as I felt Caleb wrap his arms around me pulling me tight against his chest or his lips on my face planting butterfly kisses in every piece he could reach, my mind and heart still couldn't escape the thoughts that revolved around Embry.

Never in my life had I ever been so damn confused and it was bound to get worse.

**Today was my first day at college and I loved it, I had a two hour break and because it was the first day the teachers didn't give out assignment so I had to time to kill and decided to post up this chapter.**

**Like I said before this is a rarity, I got my syllabus' today and time will definitely be precious in the coming months, I will finish this story I can assure you that, and I will try really hard to not make the updates as frequently as I can.**

**Any who, I hope you liked the Caleb/ Leah time, no worries Embry isn't out of the game yet.**

**We'll see him next chapter! **

**I am going to put a poll on my profile after every chapter; I want to see how your opinions change as the story progresses.**

**So, after this chapter who do you like more Embry or Caleb? VOTE ON THE POLL, I AM GOING TO KEEP A TALLY.**


	12. Chapter 12

**School is so hectic that I don't even know how I have the time to post this chapter. It's probably that voice in the back of my head telling me that it's cruel to make you wait that long, and the fact that I DON'T like waiting too long for updates, so here we are … **

**Thanks to leydan some of this chapter is based on an amazing idea she gave me :)**

"You look conflicted Leah" Anthony taunted me as he cleaned up the bar with a rag.

I sighed "It's because I am conflicted!"

"Boy problems?" he asked.

I turned to face him with an incredulous expression, was it that obvious? "How did you know?"

He laughed "Well for one Embry doesn't look too pleased" he pointed towards Embry who is grumpily cleaning off the tables with so much force that I would be surprised if he didn't leave them shining. "And Caleb dropped you off today, so I assume that you two were getting to know each other"

I looked at him shocked "Am I that transparent?"

"No, I am just very observant. So what are you going to do?"

I groaned, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? What the hell was I going to do? "Honestly I don't know"

"Really?" he asked looking at me bewildered. I nodded, "Leah, don't take this the wrong way but you are seriously one of the blindest woman I have ever met, and I have met A LOT of women"

I was confused, so Anthony just continued "You want Embry, it's fucking obvious!" he lowered his voice to a whisper, I looked over at Embry and exhaled a sigh of relief, he was listening to his IPod, his music so loud that it was impossible for him to hear what Anthony was implying.

"Leah, I see the way he looks at you, it's how Andres used to look at Jackie, with so much love that it was nearly impossible to be around them. And you look at him the same way, you may not realize it but you do it all the time"

"I do not!" I shouted indignantly.

Anthony rolled his eyes "Yes, you fucking do." He sighed "Look, Caleb is all I have felt when it comes to family. I don't talk to my parents and I lost my brother, and well I always saw Caleb like another little brother, so I know him. Yes, he's charming and there is not one thing that I could say that will make you think less of him because he is ultimately a great human being, and as much as I would love to see him happy and move on with his life, it won't be with you."

"Anthony …"

"Leah, he met you yesterday and you already have him wrapped around your little finger, I don't know what Caleb to get hurt again. And this crush he has on you isn't going to end good for him."

"You don't know that" I pointed out, I was getting pissed, he didn't know what the fuck was going on in my head.

Anthony leaned closer to me "You love Embry, you may try and ignore the feelings you have for him, but I am not blind."

"I am not hiding anything" I replied stubbornly.

Anthony sighed "I am not trying to tell you what to do with your life Leah, you are a grown woman you don't need me to be explaining to you what is right and wrong. I just don't want you hanging Caleb to dry, when you finally come to terms with the truth"

He walked away from me, pissed. His back was tense and his fist where clenched into fist, I didn't want to believe that what Anthony said was true. I wasn't ready to admit that I had fallen for Embry hard, nor was I able to simply forget how amazing Caleb was, especially after today.

I had felt comfortable with him, I couldn't tell him the truth and yet it didn't matter, I didn't need to tell him that I was a wolf or a genetic dead end, it wasn't necessary. There was always something to talk about and nothing besides Andres was ever depressing.

Caleb made me laugh and even though I had only known him for two days, I could already see a great life with him, a normal life. A normal life is something that I had been dreaming about ever since the day I caused my dad to have a heart attack because I was a fucking freak.

But as much as I liked Caleb he lacked the one thing that Embry had mastered. He wasn't able to make me feel, desired. I am not stupid; I know that we were attracted to each other. But the feelings that would arise with him couldn't even compare to what my body felt whenever I was with Embry.

I didn't get that flutter in my stomach, or the aching between my legs. Embry however, always stirred up these feelings. With Embry, everything felt right, physically and emotionally. I loved talking to him and getting to know him. Embry was always the quiet one in the pack so when he and I became friends I cherished every second I had with him.

And my god, what he did to me physically? Every time he was close, all I wanted to do was pounce on him, and let him have his way with me. I wanted him, and yet I kept pushing him away.

It's official, I am an idiot!

I had to fix things with him; I couldn't fathom not talking to him anymore, the mere thought sent a sharp pain to my chest.

I, Leah Clearwater, sole female shape shifter in history of the Quileute tribe did a one in a lifetime thing … something I had NEVER done before.

I swallowed my fucking pride.

"Embry?" I called, his back was to me, and the music emitting from his earphones was so fucking loud that he couldn't even hear me.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my frustration; did I mention that I am probably the least patient person in the world?

I walked up to Embry and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around quickly, when his eyes met mine they narrowed, he moved to turn back, but I stopped him by gripping his arm.

His eyes darted away from mine; he was looking at the bar as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

I took out his earphones from his ear, he continued to ignore me, and I cupped his chin in my hands and forced him to look at me.

I didn't know what to say, I was somewhat aware of my feelings towards him, but what were his for me?

I decided that a simple 'sorry' would suffice at least for now, I made sure that his eyes were on me "Embry, I am sorry" I said, surprised that my voice sounded so small as if I was scared that he wouldn't accept my apology.

Embry eyes didn't leave mine, I hoped that he was able to see the sincerity of my words, I wanted, no I needed him to forgive me, for whatever it was that I did to make him so upset.

He was silent for so long, that I wondered whether I should walk away and bury myself in a hole.

My eyes closed as I felt Embry's calloused hands on my waist, touching the bare skin that was exposed from my shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, my body firm against his. I instantly relaxed in his embrace; I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his amazing masculine scent. I felt Embry's face in my hair; his arms kept trying to pull me closer until there was no more space.

"I missed you" he murmured against my hair.

I giggled "Em, I see you everyday"

I felt him shake his head "No, I miss _this. _I missed holding you in my arms and talking to you. I am sorry for being an arrogant jerk"

I pulled away so that I had a clear view of his handsome face "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

He nodded and hugged me again. I could definitely get used to this.

-------

Work was a lot better after Embry and I made up. We had fun teasing each other and enjoyed each other's companies as we walked home together.

Caleb had work today, so I didn't expect him to show up, which came as a relief, I didn't want Embry to shun me away again.

However, just because I had made up with Embry didn't mean that I was going to start avoiding Caleb like he was the plague. I enjoyed his company too much to ever do that to him.

Jake had seemed almost giddy when he saw Embry and I walking into together, I guess our little rift had been as bad for him as it was to us.

Jackie had winked at me while her lips were curved up in a mischievous smile. Her eyes were practically screaming 'I told you so! You so want to bang him!'

Nessie seemed relieved, she had run up to me and placed her hand on my neck, her thoughts instantly illustrating relief and happiness.

Jackie always eyed us skeptically when Nessie would use her gift, she didn't know about our world, but Jackie wasn't stupid either, she knew that we were hiding something; the good thing being that she didn't pry.

Nessie and Jackie helped me prepare dinner that night, using it as an excuse to interrogate me about my lunch with Caleb and my reconciliation with Embry.

"You are such a skank!" Jackie teased as she handed me a wooden spoon.

Nessie hid her giggles behind her hand; she was always amused by Jackie's extravagant vocabulary.

"I am not a skank, _Jacqueline_!" Jackie shuddered at hearing her full name.

"Ew, please refrain from calling me that! Only my grandmother ever called me that! But that is beside the point, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about Embry and Caleb?" Nessie asked in her bell like voice.

I shrugged "I don't know."

----------

"Mom? Seth? I am home!"

Silence.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?"

Silence.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I am looking for my family" I told the man who was standing on the porch of my house.

"Miss, no one lives in this house anymore. It's been vacant for years"

I shook my head "My family lives here. Seth and Sue Clearwater"

"Haven't you heard?" he asked me.

"Heard what?"

"The Clearwater's along with the Uley's, Ateara's, Call's and a couple of more young boys were killed years ago along with their respective mates and families"

NO! That wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible!

"You're lying!" I shouted.

The man looked at me concerned "Miss, are you okay?"

My vision was blurry, my head spinning.

Dead, every single one of them ….

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and looking around my room frantically.

It was only a nightmare, I sighed in relief, I looked at the roof imagining the sky and praying that my nightmare would stay like that … simply a nightmare.

I was sweating, my hands shaking and my heart beating so rapidly that it felt like it was going to come out of my chest.

I turned to the right; Jackie and Nessie were soundly asleep, oblivious as to what was going on.

I needed fresh air, I put on my flip flops and walked outside, the nightmare was still haunting me.

I walked around the house until I stopped right in front of Embry's door, I could hear his deep breaths, so I knew he was asleep, but I needed to talk to him, I needed his comfort.

I hate appearing vulnerable, but right now I was too scared to care.

I opened Embry's door and stepped into his room, my breath caught in my throat at the sight in front of me.

Embry was spread out across the bed, his chest bare and his bottom half covered by a sheet.

I hesitantly walked up to the side of the bed; I smiled as I saw his peaceful expression. I lifted my finger and gently traced his jaw line. A small smile appeared on his face; I moved to his hair and started stroking it.

His eyes fluttered open; he blinked a few times until he focused solely on me.

He didn't say anything as he rolled over, offering me space, I didn't think twice as I climbed in. Embry wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his chest.

My head rose and fell in sync with Embry's chest, he stroked my hair "Go to sleep Lee," he whispered.

"I am scared" I admitted.

Embry tightened his hold on me, "Don't be, I will always be here to protect you" he assured me.

And I believed him.

**Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be a bonus from Embry's pov, it will be like the previous bonus, but this one starts of at the kiss and ends in this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonus Number Two: Embry Call's confusion.**

I guess you could say that it started that day at the park; I had woken up that day with a surge of confidence.

Needless to say that day was the day that I began to test my boundaries with Leah. It started simple enough; I would wrap my arms around her waist or place my arm casually around her shoulders. Sometimes I would even plant loving kisses on any part of her skin, I lived to see her blush and smile at me, and I learned that my little gestures usually brought that out of her.

I was beyond thrilled when she had walked up to me and grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwining so slowly that it felt like wax molding into a sculpture.

I smiled like an idiot for the rest of the day.

I was excited to go to work; it meant more time with Leah … I was wrong.

I was ready to go, but I was waiting for Leah who was still in her room getting ready. I waited for ten minutes before my impatience got the best of me.

I walked towards her room, the closer I got the more abundant and alluring her scent became. Once I reached her door, I couldn't help but smile, she was shuffling around and her heart was beating erratically.

I knocked on her door, I didn't wait for her to answer I just walked in.

She was amazing, never had I ever imagined too see such a woman with so much beauty in my life. She was perfect, the black dress hugged every single curve in her flawless body, "Wow …" was all I managed to gasp out, there were truly no words in the world that could possibly convey such beauty.

I walked over to her in almost a daze, she was breathing heavily as I stopped in front of her, my hand worked on its own accord as I stroked her soft cheek "You look beautiful Lee" I whispered.

Our eyes connected, I could practically feel the fire emitting from our bodies, I wanted her and by looking in her eyes, I got a feeling that she wanted me too.

I asked her why she was always quiet when I was near her, my hand was now tracing her jaw line, she had my hypnotized, and I was completely enthralled by her.

"You're scared" I told her.

"Of what?" she asked not too convincingly.

I wanted her, and I wanted her bad. I had known all along that these building feelings weren't just in my head, she had somehow won me over, body and soul and as I lowered my face so that it was hovering inches away from her, I knew that I wasn't going to wait any longer, I was going to take my chance.

"Of me"

She tried to deny it, her face shaking so that my lips gently grazed hers; I had to summon all my self control to not assault her mouth that instant.

Her weak pleas; were insignificant as I heard the rhythmic sound of her excited heart. She wanted this as much I did, but she was scared. I had to prove to her that I would never hurt her.

"Leah, you have to trust me" I begged her, before myself restraint gave up and I crushed my lips to hers.

It was the best fucking feeling in the world, her soft lips moving with mine in sync, our bodies pressing closer together, as our instincts begged us for more.

Her hands fisted in my hair, pulling our faces closer together, my hands were gripping her waist, refusing to let her go.

If it was for me, I would have stayed kissing her for the rest of my life.

-------------

And girls say that boys are confusing! My ass!

Seriously you would think that after the most mind blowing fucking kiss in all time, she would haved at least had the decency to act like hours ago she was making out with me.

But does she?

No!

While I am here cleaning up after drunken idiots and ignoring every fucking girl that tries to hit on me, I have to watch and hear the girl that I practically physically professed all my feelings too flirt away with another fucking guy.

And you know, what is the worse part?

The guy isn't even that fucking bad, which sucks because even though I want to beat him into a bloody pulp, I don't because deep inside I know, that is the type of guy under better circumstances that I would want for her.

He's a fucking doctor!

And I am?

Oh, yeah a fucking werewolf.

To a girl who seeks adventure, I'd be the perfect guy.

But for Leah, the one person in the world who is practically itching for a normal life, the doctor would be the perfect guy.

I suck it up for the rest of the night, I fight the shivers that threaten to reveal my secret to oblivious humans, and I ignore the fact that she spends the entire night flirting with the doctor.

Once, I am done cleaning up for the night, I don't bother waiting for her, I am pretty sure that the doctor could give her a ride, and the farther I am from her the better.

When I get to the house I try and calm down, 'Go to your room and STAY there!' I yell to myself but I am a fucking dumb ass so I wait for her.

She walks in through the door, and my mouth opens up and I start yelling at her, telling her things that if I was in a more stable mindset I would never dare to say to her.

And then I tell her the words that I know that I am not only going to regret in the morning but I will for the rest of my life.

"You're not even worth it"

Like, I said I am a dumbass.

Dumbass- noun: thoroughly stupid person; example: Embry Call.

The words haunt me all night, and when I wake up the next day I feel like shit.

I get up to eat breakfast; Jackie, Nessie, and Jake are sitting at the table eating eggs. Leah is missing; I strain my ears towards her bedroom, my heart stings as I hear her muffled sobs.

Jackie is glaring at me, and Nessie is looking at me with so much disappointment that I seriously want to hide under a rock and die.

They don't acknowledge me as they stand up, Nessie grabbing Jackie's hand and following her to tend to Leah.

Jake is leaning against his chair, his arms crossed over his arms.

"Sit" he orders, and I already feel like a piece of crap so I don't answer him with a snippy comeback about how I am not a dog.

"Look, I don't know what the hell happened last night, I have tried to not get involved in whatever you and Leah are doing, but you crossed a line last night."

"Jake …"

"Let me finish, I don't care what Leah did to you last night, she did not deserve what you said to her."

I groaned as I buried my face in my hands "I know, I am fucking jack ass!" I looked up at him, if I wasn't such a stubborn ass, I was sure that I would be crying right now "I was pissed, I kissed her last night, and then I had to watch her flirt with some other dude. I wasn't thinking straight, and know I probably fucked up the one good thing that has happened to me in a very long time"

I slammed my forehead against the kitchen table, I heard Jake stand up and walk towards me, he patted me on the back "Fix it, Embry" was all he said before he left me alone to wallow in my own self misery.

Misery didn't last long; in fact it was gone in mere seconds as I saw the doctor from last night standing in the living room.

I slunk away and retreated to Leah's bedroom; I left the door slightly ajar and heard as Leah accepted his offer for lunch.

My fist clenched as I heard her footstep heading back "I guess I was wrong"

"Embry?" she whispered.

I glared at her "I was going to apologize for being an ass last night, but apparently I don't matter to you" I spat.

She shook her head "Embry, how could you say that? Of you course you matter!"

"I do? It doesn't seem like it."

"Embry, what do you want from me? Caleb's just a friend." she said as she walked closer to him.

I chuckled darkly "Don't be stupid Leah, he doesn't want to be _your_ friend" I pointed out accusingly.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" she yelled at me angrily.

I couldn't believe that she didn't know, how much I wanted her, how in the past weeks the want had revolutionized to need, I walked closer to her breaking the barrier that was separating our bodies "I want you"

"You don't know what you want" she told me, trying to push me as far from her as possible.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, my breathing turining ragged "Don't tell me that I don't know what I want" I hissed.

She looked me square in the eye and shouted that I need to figure what the hell I wanted!

The nerve of that girl! I wanted her!

"You are an idiot"

"Jackie, seriously not right now" I begged as I grabbed one of Leah's pillows and buried my face in it, losing myself in her vanilla scent.

She sighed "Embry, you need to control your temper. You are pushing her away!" she scolded.

"I know!"

Jackie pulled the pillow away from my face and hit the back of my head, I winced. She was strong for a human.

"You need to get over yourself, Embry. You are not going to make much progress with Leah if you continue being a jerk"

"What do I do?" I asked her at this point desperately seeking advice.

She smirked at me "Don't worry Embry, I have it all planned out."

------------

Jackie's plan had me feeling a lot more confident, the girl knew her stuff, and the fact that she knew Leah better that Leah knew herself was sure to come in handy.

The doc, had dropped Leah off an hour ago, I tried my best to control my annoyance with the guy by pouring all my attention on making the table I was cleaning shine.

I was so focused on my work and listening to music that I didn't notice that Leah had walked up to me.

"Embry?" her voice sounded so small, I hated myself for making her feel vulnerable.

I try to avoid her eyes, I already feel guilty as fuck, and if I look in her eyes I will feel like the world's biggest douche bag.

She cups my chin in her hands, forcing me to look at her "Embry, I am sorry"

I hardly register her words, my eyes are locked on hers, and I can't take it anymore, she is too important to just let her walk away.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her towards me.

"I missed you" I murmur against her silky hair.

She giggles "Em, you see me everyday"

I shake my head "No, I miss _this. _I missed holding you in my arms and talking to you. I am sorry for being an arrogant jerk"

She breaks our embrace and looks at my face "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

I nod and hug her again, having her in my arms makes me feel much better.

--------

I was laying in my bed that night thinking about her, I don't know how she did it, but there was no longer in a minute in the day when I was not thinking about her.

Even in my sleep, I dreamt about her.

I don't know when exactly I got to the point where my mere crush revolutionized into something so powerful, love.

I have never been the type of guy who has ever wanted to claim a girl mine, if she wants me then she wants me, if she doesn't than I know that there will be someone out there for me. But it's different with Leah, I know love means sacrifice, that's what makes love powerful, it is never meant to be easy.

Love is meant to be selfless, if you truly love someone you should be strong enough to let them go if their happiness resides somewhere else, so why can't I find the will to let her go, to let her be happy with someone who doesn't have imprinting looming over their head? Why can't I be strong enough to watch her on the sidelines? Could it be that my love for her is not true love but a possessiveness in my system? No, that can't be it, because that doesn't explain the ache in my heart when I imagine a future without her. She can't be in the arms of another man when I know deep inside that she belongs with me.

And perhaps fate was wrong, what if imprinting isn't the strongest love out there? I have been in the head of my imprinted brothers; I have felt that self controlling love that emits every time they think about their imprints. But what I feel for Leah is stronger, purer, and real. It isn't forced nor planned, it was something that progressed over time, something that had a chance to grow and develop into a feeling so strong that it consumes every inch of your mind and soul. I don't need the title, as long as I know and believe that Leah was meant to be by my side.

Sleep overcame as the thoughts ran through my head, I was dreaming of her of course, when I felt something or someone trace my lips.

I couldn't help but smile from the mere gentle touch.

I felt my hair being stroked; it felt too real to be a dream so I opened my eyes.

Reality was so much better than a dream; Leah was standing beside me, a small smile on her face.

I shifted my body on the bed to give her more space, I didn't need to ask her, she was here so I assumed.

Leah crawled into my bed and I wrapped my arms around her without a second guess.

I stroked her hair as she rested her head on my chest "Go to sleep Lee" I whispered.

"I am scared" she admitted.

"Don't be I will always be here to protect you"

And I meant every word.

**The ending parts where Embry is thinking about love and imprinting is all thanks to leydan!**

**Review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was comfortable, way too comfortable. So comfortable in fact that I could have easily stayed in my current position for the rest of my life.

I didn't even register the extremity of my actions last night, because being held in Embry's arms made me feel safe, so I wasn't about to ruin one of the rare good moments in my life second guessing myself.

Embry's face was buried in the crook of my neck, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, come to think of it, by the position we were laying in, it'd be easy to say that Embry was practically sleeping on top of me.

I didn't mind, not much at least, the heat was getting to me though. The heat from my body plus Embry's heat and the heat that comes with living in a place like Nicaragua was making me feel a bit light-headed. But like I said I was way too comfortable to complain.

I could faintly hear Nessie and Jacob in the kitchen. Nessie was telling Jacob that she wanted eggs for breakfast and Jake being the loyal imprinter was asking Nessie if that was all she wanted, that he could make anything she craved. Nessie the way too smart child that I had grown to love had easily responded by saying that she just wanted blood and eggs, that it wouldn't be nice to eat so much when there were children in the corner of our house begging for food.

She then pointed out that Jacob should cook extra so that they could give them some. I smiled, not only because Nessie just warmed my heart, but also because I could practically feel the pride emitting from Jake.

Jackie wasn't up yet, but she would be soon. Jake had found a job at a local mechanic shop thanks to Jackie's connections. So Jackie tended to Nessie while the rest of us were at work. Because of Jackie who didn't have a job, just a lot of friends that loved her very much, Nessie has been able to explore Leon, the city we were residing in.

Jacob didn't protest to Jackie and Nessie's adventures because Jackie was a human, a white human who could easily play off being Nessie's sister better than the rest of us could. And she was really smart and could keep up with Nessie's fast developing mind. Nessie loved Jackie, and they had in the last couple of days formed a very tight bond. The bond was so strong that it had helped Nessie not breakdown every time she thought about her family.

The heat was rapidly becoming unbearable, I didn't want to move but if I didn't get away from Embry, I was going to die of either overheating or dehydration.

I tried to pry Embry's arm from me, but that only caused him to tighten his grip. "Where do you think you're going?" he murmured against my neck, his hot breath fanning my skin.

"Embry I am going to pass out if you don't move … it's so hot" I breathed.

Embry looked up at me, and stared at me wide eyed. I probably looked like a mess, I was sure that my hair was all frizzy (side effect from the humidity), and I could practically feel my cheeks burning up.

Embry moved off me and ran into his bathroom, which thank god was attached to his room. He came out with a wet towel and a portable fan. Where the hell had that extra fan been last night?!

Embry rushed to my side, he placed his hand on the small of my back and helped me up. I leaned against the headboard of the bed, while Embry gently rubbed the cool wet towel around my flush skin.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me hesitantly as he rubbed the towel against my neck and shoulders.

I nodded "Much better"

He smiled at me "Good, I can't have you dying on me, the world would be much to quiet without you" he teased as he continued to rub me with the towel.

I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of his gentle gestures on my skin. I had missed him so much; there was always an amazing sense of intimacy with Embry, a feeling that was both incredible and frightening at the same time.

I felt Embry stop trying to cool me off so I opened my eyes to see what was wrong, Embry was staring at me, the smile of his face, his eyes showing concern and absolute.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked scared that I had done something wrong.

He took hold of my right hand and held in his "Lee, what happened last night?"

Shit! I should have expected his question any sane person would have asked the same thing. But I really didn't want to talk about my fears from last night, I wasn't ready to face the dread and horror that had seeped through my bones last night when the man told me that my mom and Seth were dead.

"Lee?" Embry lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him; I had apparently been staring at Embry's hand for god knows how long.

"Lee, sweetie talk to me" Embry pleaded; his voice so full of concern that I couldn't find the will to NOT tell him.

"I had a bad dream" that was simple enough.

"What was it about?" he pushed; fuck I shouldn't have hoped that it would be that easy. Embry wasn't dumb and unfortunately knew me too damn good.

"Em, I don't want to talk about it"

Embry got on the bed and pulled me towards him, my face was buried in his chest, he was rubbing circles in my chest trying to calm me down.

"I'll be here whenever you are ready" That did it, I was done for, his simple words of assurance made me break down and cry in his arms. His arms held me firm against his body as he rocked me back and forth while I rambled about my nightmare, I wasn't even sure that what I was saying was even coherent, it sounded more like a babble of me crying "Mom-(hiccup)-Seth-(hiccup)-dead"

But apparently Embry understood his "It's okay, sweetie" or "Lee, please don't cry, everything is going to be fine" offered me an escape, it let me know that I could come and pour my eyes out to Embry and he wouldn't judge me for being such a wimp. The simple sense of being able to show vulnerability was surprisingly relieving.

Once the tears had dried, I pulled away from Embry and silently thanked with a watery smile. "I am sorry" I muttered as I wiped my face the back of my hand.

Embry stroked my cheek "Don't apologize, Lee. It's okay to be upset."

I shook my head "I was just so scared and I couldn't wake Nessie up, she has been doing so much better, I didn't want to burden her with my pain."

"I am always going to be here for you Leah, always"

"Thank you Embry"

"You welcome, Lee"

"Em, do you think that we will ever be able to go back home?" I asked him.

He shrugged as his eyes wandered to the framed picture of his mother and him last Christmas, next to that picture was one of Jake, Billy, Quil, Old Quil and Embry taken at Old Quil's seventy fifth birthday.

"I don't know, but I hope so. I like to think that I will be able to go and see my mom again. Being away from her sucks" he shifted his gaze towards me "But I don't regret following you" he stated firmly.

"I miss Seth so much, it's funny how the heart grows fonder when you don't have someone you care about out with you. I used to pray for time AWAY from Seth and know that he isn't here with me annoying me with his chirpiness I feel like a part of me is missing."

Embry chuckled "I know what you mean, it's weird not having Quil around to make fun of or hear him obsess over Claire" he smiles fondly "I miss Claire too, she is a pretty amusing kid"

"Yeah, she is. She is going to give Quil a lot of headaches when she hits her teen years"

"Yes, she is. At least Jake never reached that peak of adoration" he said.

I scoffed "Yeah, because would shut him up if she ever heard him fussing about her too much. But I am sure the obsession goes on in his head"

Embry and I spend the whole morning laughing about our family back home, we make fun of Paul and find shockingly that we miss the ass-hole. We talk about everyone except Sam; we don't find a point in opening that can of worms.

Our little trip back memory lane is interrupted when Nessie comes into the room announcing that Jacob has a friend he wants to introduce us too.

Embry and I follow Nessie outside to the living room and I find myself shocked to discover that Jake's friend is a girl, a very pretty girl, who can't seem to take her eyes off of Embry.

I hate to admit that I am actually jealous because the girl is far from ugly, she is pretty short which in another woman I wouldn't be intimated by but the height works for her. She is light skinned with brown curly hair and round almost black eyes.

"Oh there you are. I have been looking for you two" Jake exclaims. "I want you to meet my friend" he gestures to the girl, who smiles shyly at us "Guys this is Diana. Diana, meet Embry and Leah"

She steps forward and offers us her hand "It's very nice to meet you, and please call me Dee" she says nicely.

"Nice to meet you too Dee" Embry tells her, I look at his face trying to find any sign that he may have or may not have imprinted on Dee. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize that he hasn't.

Dee turns to me and offers me her hand as well; I shake it and try my best to offer her a smile, because I am trying really hard to like her.

"So how did you two meet?" Embry speaks up.

"I work at the garage with Jake" Dee responds.

"You work with cars?" Embry asks impressed.

She nods "Yeah, my dad is a complete car junkie, and well I inherited his obsession with all things automotive"

Seriously fate must hate me because the damn girl is as close to perfect as a human could be. She doesn't have the vamp good looks, because then she wouldn't be human but she is definitely one of the prettiest girls I have ever met.

And have I mentioned that she is nice, smart, and totally a guy's girl. Who wouldn't love her?

Oh yeah me, but it's not because I dislike her as a person, per say. I just don't like her because she's competition.

"Damn Lee, you got to step up your game" I recognize Jackie's scent the moment she moved to stand behind me. I watch from afar as Embry, Jake and Dee talk about cars.

I sigh "I know she's perfect" Jackie laughs at me "She is pretty cool, but Embry is way too into you to pay too much attention to her and anyways don't you have Caleb?"

I groaned "Why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

Jackie pats my back "Because life's a bitch"

I nod my head completely agreeing with her, oh yes life is one hell of a bitch.

**The character of Diana a.k.a Dee is not mine that was all leydan22. **

**And before you are rush and hate on the girl, don't Dee is a good person who is just facing the wrath of Leah's jealousy, more of her in the upcoming chapters.**

**I have to news stories out, yes I know I am crazy I don't know how I am going to juggle all of it around but I am going to try, loll.**

**The first is a collaboration with dontcallmeleelee, **Two Hearts one girl**, summary on my page. The actual story is on her page though.**

**I also started **Never Trust a Werewolf**, which is a spinoff written from the universe created by yay4shanghai so if you have read her stories please check that out, if not than you should! **

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter (even if it was the lowest reviewed chapter ever) but I won't hold that against the ones that actually took the time to review.**

**I am trying really hard to update my stories weekly, it's getting hard because I have so much work to do but I hate waiting for updates so I won't do that to you guys.**

****Lemon warning****

"So, Dee what brings you here?" Jackie asks Dee as we sit around the kitchen table enjoying some mango juice that Dee so graciously brought over; I am trying really hard to not hate her.

"Well my parents and I are originally from Neah Bay"

"Hold on your Makah?" I asked dumbfounded, could the world possibly be that small, how the hell do three shape shifters, a half vamp, and an entire family from the Makah Reservation end up in a place like Nicaragua?

Dee smiled "Yes, I am. Jake told me that you guys are from La Push."

"Yeah, we are. So how did you and your family end up here?" I asked intrigued. She smiled "My dad is an automotive engineer, and he got transferred here. My mom and I followed him; I love cars so I looked for a job and found the shop where Jake now works at"

"How long are you staying here for?" Embry asked her, which made me feel incredibly jealous because I didn't want Embry to feel any sort of interest in her. Dee shrugged "We are probably staying into my dad feels secure enough to find another job back home, I know that it is dream to return to Neah Bay" she smiled "There is no place like home, right?"

"Yeah, definitely" I agreed, my thoughts wandering from Embry to my family back in La Push, I wondered if I would ever be able to return to the land that I called home my entire life. The nightmare of last night still haunted my thoughts, would I ever be able to see my mom, Seth, or Sam again? The latter despite all the pain was an intricate person in my life, and despite it all I still loved him and knew that even if I lived a million years, I would always love him.

"Hey, Lee don't you have an early shift at the café today?" Jackie asked snapping me back from my depressing thoughts. "Oh, yeah" I looked at the clock "Shit! I am going to be late!" it was a quarter to twelve and I was supposed to be at work at noon.

"It was nice meeting you Dee" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran to my room. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and was out the door and less than ten minutes. I didn't even bother saying goodbye as I ran to the front door, I was almost out the door when a warm hand caught mine and stopped me.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Embry asked me concerned. I placed my hand on his cheek, "Yeah, don't worry about me" I answered him. Embry pulled me into a hug "I am always going to worry about you Lee" he whispered in my ear. I sighed happily, completely enthralled with the feel of Embry's muscles on my skin. The moment was ruined by the sudden clearing of throat behind me. I felt Embry tense up, I reluctantly released myself from his hold and turned around.

"Hello Leah" Caleb greeted as he stared daggers at Embry. "What are you doing here?" Embry spat.

Caleb smirked "I came to offer Leah a ride to work"

"She doesn't need a ride. Right, Lee?" Embry pushed.

I felt like a fish out of water, what the hell was I supposed to say? Yeah I liked Embry more than I should, but I didn't want to hurt Caleb either, he was great! I was looking back and for the between the two guys who were still having a staring contest with one another.

"Embry?" all three of us turned to the source of the voice, Dee was standing a few feet away from us looking straight at Embry. Embry glanced at me and then focused his attention on her "Yes, Dee what's up?" She walked towards us stopping right in front of him, I definitely did not like the proximity but I held my tongue, I was trying really hard to not be rude.

"Jake wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to check out the shop?" she asked while blushing, I had a distinct feeling that _she _was the one that was interested in showing Embry the shop. Embry looked at me and then at Caleb, he stood up straight, a smile forming on his lips before answering "I would love too"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, my arm instinctively wrapped around my torso, Embry frowned at me when he saw what I was doing. An arm snaked around my shoulders "Come on Leah, let's go" Caleb murmured as he guided me out the door. I looked back; Embry was staring at me, his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and guilt. Dee was standing beside him her gaze solely on him.

Caleb helped me in the car; we didn't speak as he drove me to the café. I felt stupid for feeling like Embry had somehow betrayed me by accepting to go with Dee, because if I took the time to actually think about it, I had been doing the same damn thing. I was doing it right now; actually I was with Caleb while my mind was revolving on Embry. I shouldn't be mad that he had found someone to spend his time with, Dee was a great girl who not only had a lot in common with him, but she was also normal which, was something that I desperately wanted for him and myself.

Caleb grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently "Leah, are you okay?" he asked me as he parked the car in front of the café. I nodded, he must have not believed me because he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled me towards him, I don't what brought it on, but at one point I am wrapped in his arms and the next I am clutching his shirt for dear life while my body racks with sobs.

I don't deserve a man like Caleb in my life; he strokes my hair as I cry my eyes out for a guy who is not him, something that no one should have to go through.

"You love him" Caleb states rather than asks. I nod my head and murmur "I am sorry", Caleb cups my chin and lifts my gaze so that my eyes are etched on his "Why are you apologizing?" he asks bewildered.

"Because I led you on, that was cruel of me. I shouldn't have done that." His hands stroke my back "Leah, I would never fault you for falling in love with someone else, I am the stupid one I asked you out even though I subconsciously knew that you had feelings for Embry"

"What?" I gasped out. He laughed "Leah, I think it's pretty fucking obvious that you and Embry have some weird thing going on"

"Embry and I have absolutely nothing going on" unfortunately.

"Well that's because you two are too stubborn to admit that you want to be together" Ah, if only it was that easy. Stubbornness was not the only force against Embry and I, we had imprinting looming over heads, which was something that weighed greatly not only on my shoulders but also my heart.

"Leah, I really like you and I would have loved nothing more than two have been the guy that you devoted your heart too, but unfortunately I am not. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy. Life is too short, take Jackie for an example, she lost Andres within a blink of an eye, you have to appreciate what you have while you can, because you can lose the ones you love when you least expect it"

That was all I needed to hear "Caleb, can you take me home?"

He grinned at me "Of course"

Caleb started the car and started driving me back home, my stomach was fluttering the entire way back. We had only been gone for twenty minutes tops, but I still hoped that I wasn't too late. I couldn't lose my chance because of my fears, I had to at least have a bit of faith that Embry would still be there waiting for me.

As soon as Caleb stopped right in front of the house, I jumped out and ran inside. Jackie and Nessie were sitting in the living room reading, they jumped startled when I burst in "What the hell, Leah?!" Jackie shouted as her hand clutched her chest.

"Where is he?" I asked as I started walking towards Embry's room.

"Are you asking for Embry?"

"Who the fuck do you think I am asking for?!"

She held up her hands in defense, I walked into Embry's room disappoint seeping through my veins when I noticed his empty room. "He went with her, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. I am sorry Lee." I slumped down on his bed. "I was too late" I whispered as I buried my face in my hands. Jackie patted my back "It's going to be okay, sweetie"

"No, it's not!" I shouted as I stood up and started pacing the room "She's fucking perfect! How the hell am I supposed to compete with her?!"

Jackie smirked "He doesn't love her, he LOVES you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes I do" I froze as I heard his voice.

"Uh, I'll be going now" Jackie murmured as she slipped past me and closed the door behind her.

I could feel Embry's eyes on my back, his heat slowly coming closer and closer to me. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me towards his chest; his head bent down and rested on my shoulder "Do you love me?" he murmured as his lips moved up and down on my neck.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel his hot lips on my skin "Yes" I breathed. His lips stopped as he turned me over, I didn't open my eyes as his fingers stroked my cheek "Lee, look at me" Embry whispered.

I shook my head, I didn't want to open my eyes and discover that this was nothing more than a dream. "Leah, please trust me, I am not going anywhere" I opened my eyes and cautiously looked up at him, he was smiling down at me "I love you too, Leah" he assured me.

I started crying because he said it with so much sincerity that I could not believe that his words weren't true. Embry gently wiped away my tears as his face bent down; his lips were inches away from mine "I love you so much" he murmured before he connected our lips.

My hands were on his hips as he tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer and closer to him. I was in fucking heaven as I felt him grab my thighs and pull me up; I wrapped my arms and legs around his neck and waist. He carried me to his bed and carefully put me down. His lips left my mine and started ravishing my neck. I groaned as his hand started teasing my exposed skin.

"Embry, please" I begged. Embry stopped kissing me, he looked up at me "Are you sure?" he asked me, his voice laced with uncertainty.

I nodded "Yes, Em. I am sure, I want you" I assured him.

He grinned as he proceeded on stripping me off my clothes, he was still wearing his customary sweatpants as stood over his bed looking at my naked body, and I flushed and tried to cover myself up.

He grabbed my wrist before I had the chance "You're beautiful Leah, don't ever cover yourself from me" he whispered as he bent down and kissed me. I could feel his excitement pressed against my thigh, I lowered my hands pushed off his sweats.

I gasped as I felt Embry's lips on my breast, "Em …" his hands were gripping my thighs adding pressure to my already needing core.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as Embry plunged a finger inside of me, sending my heart into overdrive. He continued to finger me and accost my breast until my body couldn't take it anymore and I exploded into oblivion.

My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to regain my breathing. Embry was watching me as he lay down by my side, propped on his elbow. His finger was trailing up and down my torso. "Em, that was … amazing" I breathed.

He laughed as he slid on top of me "I am glad you enjoyed it"

I smiled as I pulled his face towards mine, I placed soft kisses all over his face "It's your turn now" I teased him as I flipped him over so that I was now on top of him straddling him. I teased him by grinding my core on his pulsing member; he moaned his hands gripping my hips as if he would burst any minute now. He straightened up as he pulled me down on him, we both groaned at the sensation that coursed through our bodies.

We didn't move at first, we just looked at each other, our foreheads pressed together as we cherished the moment of finally being connected mentally and physically.

"I love you" I whispered as I started moving up and down.

"Shit!" Embry hissed as his eyes clouded over, his head slightly leaning back. "Fuck …" he moaned as he started moving his hips in sync with mine.

"You feel so fucking good" he groaned as he cupped my face, we kissed like crazy people as we both bobbed up and down trying to keep up with our frantic thrusts.

"Em, I am not going to last long" I gasped as I felt the familiar tug on my belly.

"Me either, babe" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so there was absolutely no space between our bodies. Our eyes locked as we both screamed out each other's name finally reaching our breaking point.

Our breathing and heart beat was erratic as we tried to calm down from the surge of emotions seeping through every inch of our bodies. Embry grinned as he lay down on the bed pulling me with him. I felt gross my body was covered in sweat, but I couldn't find the will to leave Embry's arms.

"I won't ever leave you Leah"

"Don't make me promises Embry" he didn't argue with me because he understood that fate was unpredictable, any second he could be taken away from me, and it would be easier to let him go if I didn't have his promises holding me back.

"I love you Leah" he opted to say instead.

My arms curled around his waist, I placed my head on his chest "I love you too Embry"

I just hope it's enough.

**Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Life's been a bit crazy lately so I am truly sorry for the delay in updating.**

There are only four more chapters in this story plus an epilogue**.**

**I will be messaging a couple of my reviewers (the ones who have consistently reviewed) about something important in the story.**

**If you haven't done so already please check out my story, a spin off from the universe created by yay4shanghai, it's called **Never Trust a Werewolf.

**********************************************************************************

I would really like to know the point in my life, where everything turned the fuck around. My life after Sam broke up with me was a piece of shit, there wasn't absolutely anything positive about being me. I was a bitter bitch, who despised love because love had fucking ruined my life, everything I had ever dreamt of had been tarnished by that false hope that love was the answer to everything.

Then my dad died and I was irritated because it wasn't fair that I was losing everyone while the people around me continued living in a delusional bliss. I hated what I had become, what fate had dealt me, I didn't deserve it. Becoming a protector was the final nail in the coffin. I didn't want to be tied to La Push, shit I was itching to escape not find another reason to be tied there.

Pack life was hell for me; I despised it, resented it, and wanted nothing to do with it. My feelings made me the most hated pack member in the history of the tribe, but I didn't give a shit.

Well that is until now … he changed me … and that scared the living hell out of me.

Wrapped in his arms was the happiest I had been in a long time, my legs were tangled with his, his arms held me securely to his chest, while my fingers traced every contour of his torso. His breathing was even, a small smile ghosting his face. I asked myself if he was thinking of me, was I the reason for the smile on his face. He was definitely the reason for mine.

It felt surreal to think that I was actually letting myself love again, after everything I had been through, love seemed like something inconceivable in my book. I had vowed to never let myself fall victim to it, my heart had been hurt enough, it wouldn't survive another blow, but I couldn't resist him. I felt bided to him as if I was his and he was mine and I didn't need a fucking earth-defying -instinct telling me so.

"You're adorable when you think really hard" His husky voice, did things to me that I had never felt before. I would feel this tingle in my stomach whenever I heard him, especially in the morning when his throat was raspy and low, making him sound even sexier than normal.

Embry was soothing down the lines on my forehead as he smiled down at me looking at me as if I was the single most precious thing in the world. I felt myself melting in his gaze; his hands were on my hips as he pulled me up so that I was straddling him. He leaned forward his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against my neck. I moaned and I leaned my head back allowing his lips more access to kiss my neck.

"I love you Embry" I breathed. Embry stopped kissing my lips, straightening up, his eyes boring into mine, he traced my jaw with his finger, his eyes never leaving mine "I love you too … so much" he admitted, his face breaking out into a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me "Thanks for not giving up on me" I told him, my mind recalling all the times that I had pushed him away because of my own insecurities.

He grinned "You were so worth it. I always knew that"

"I don't know what you see in me. I don't deserve you"

He chuckled as he cupped my face in his hands "You don't see yourself clearly" he kissed the tip of my nose "You're beautiful, smart, witty, tough, and loving." He kissed my forehead "You are all I have ever dreamed about, the only woman I have ever wanted and fantasized about. And you're wrong I don't deserve _you._ I am by far the luckiest and excuse my pun the luckiest bastard in the whole fucking world, you know why?" he asked me.

I shook my head, I was in shock, he pulled me closer to him, and resting his forehead on mine "Because I get to call you mine" he murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "You're all mine"

"I am yours" I gasped as I felt Embry's hand traveling up my bare thigh. His touch made my skin feel like fire, I wanted him.

"Em …" I moaned as his hands traveled further up my inner thighs.

"Hey Embry …Oh my God … EW!"

"Ah!!!"

"What the fuck Jacob?!" Embry howled as he pulled me behind him and wrapped a sheet around my naked body. Jake was covering his eyes, his back facing us.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked me, as he glared at Jake. I nodded, the blood rushing to my cheeks, I seriously wanted to dig a whole and bury myself very deep.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Jake shrieked as he turned to face us.

"What do you think we were doing?" Embry spat, his body trembling, I placed my hand on his back and he calmed almost instantly.

"Since when do you two have sex?"

"Who had sex?"

"Just kill me now!" I groaned as Jackie came strolling into the room, Nessie on her heels.

"Leah you slut!" Jackie teased with a grin on her face, Nessie peeked in from behind her looked between Embry and I noticed that we were both partially naked and giggled.

Jake glared at me when he heard Nessie "Ness, why don't you go wait outside?" he asked her, but she wasn't going to be treated like a child. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Jacob.

"I do not want to go outside, Jacob"

"Nessie, please"

"Jacob, stop being ridiculous" Jackie scolded him. Jackie had in the last couple of weeks taken the role of big sister/ mother figure in Nessie's life. Jake was too overprotective of Ness, so Jackie tended to step in when Jake was being dramatic.

"She's just a child, she shouldn't know about … sex" the last part he whispered viciously, which I found pointless, the kid had supernatural hearing.

"I am not a child!" Nessie shouted. "I am more mature than all four of you combined!"

Wow, what a way to kill someone's ego … though she was right, kind of.

Embry cleared his throat beside me, everyone turned their attention to him "Can you guys give us some privacy?" Embry hissed.

Jackie, Ness, and Jake looked down guiltily before excusing themselves. I groaned as I buried my face in my pillow "Embry kill me now!" I complained.

Embry chuckled as he traced my spine "Nope, sorry can't do that." He placed a kiss on my shoulder "Life wouldn't be fun without you babe"

"Glad that I entertain you" I growled.

I felt the weight on the bed shift, I looked up curiously and I gasped when I felt Embry's body pressed against my back "You are far more than entertainment Lee. You are the woman I love, the woman I love holding, caressing, kissing the woman I want to spend every single second of every single day with."

I let out a deep breath as I flipped my body over so that I was facing him "Do you really mean that?" I asked him looking straight into his eyes.

"Every word" he assured me.

"What about Dee?"

"What about her?" he looked at me confused.

"I thought you liked her"

Embry smiled at me "Dee is a great girl, but I only have eyes for you"

"But why she's beautiful and nice and she likes cars, she's perfec-"Embry placed a finger over my lips silencing me.

"Like I said she's great, I really enjoy her company. But I love _you_ and only _you" _

"So does this mean that we're you know … together?" I asked him shyly, which was fucking weird because Leah Clearwater was not shy!

"Yes, we are together. I want everyone to know that you belong to me"

I rolled my eyes "I don't belong to anyone Embry"

He growled pinning me to the bed "You are mine Lee" I moaned as his body pressed down on me, my arms pinned over my head. The dominant Embry was turning me on.

"Say your mine Leah"

"No" I breathed, he bit down on my neck and I screamed in shock.

"Leah don't be difficult" he warned me as he kissed my neck roughly while his hold on my arms remained gentle, it made a nice effect.

His lips against my skin was killing my resolve, as soon as he reached my breast, I was done for "I am yours!" I screamed.

Embry burst into laughter as he watched me regain my breathing. "You don't play fair" I pouted. "Never said I did"

"Leah! Embry!" Nessie's child-like screams broke us apart.

Embry and I looked at each other, before he grabbed my hand and led me out to the living room. I was wrapped in a bed sheet and under any other circumstances I would have been mortified to be seen in such a state in public. But right now as my eyes settled on the pair in front of me, I couldn't care less.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short, but this is a filler, so enjoy the fluff, the action leading to the finale begins next chapter so be ready.**

**Please review! Trust me it encourages to put my anatomy book aside and update :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to those who answered my questions when I messaged them!**

**At the end of last chapter, when I said pair I didn't mean people, I meant eyes, okay?**

**I know I am going to get asked that so I am clearing it up now.**

**Two more chapters and an epilogue left :)**

"Oh my god!" I gasped, it had to be a hallucination, he couldn't be here; it wasn't possible. I had given up; I had accepted what life had dealt me, I wasn't lucky enough to be proven wrong.

"Hey Lee"

Just the sound of the voice, the same joyful tone that used to brighten even my worst of days was enough to make my knees go weak, was he really here? Had he really survived?

"Se-th" I stuttered as I took slow steps towards him, he smiled at me as I slowly raised my hand and touched his face. "You're really here" I breathed as I got a good look into his eyes, my eyes, our father's eyes.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, I broke down like I never had gasping for air as the sobs raked my body. He was here and he was alive. "I am here sis, don't cry" he murmured as he held me tight against his body, neither of us daring to let each other go. "I am so glad you're okay" I whispered, my face buried in the crook of his neck.

I could feel him grin "Yeah, I am glad you're okay too" he pulled me back and looked at me with a raised brow, I looked down and blushed as I realized that I was still dressed in a blanket and probably smelling like sex, sweat and Embry.

Seth sniffed the air before gently moving me out of the way and walking towards Embry, fist clenched and eyes blazing. "You did not sleep with my sister" he hissed, never in my life had I one seen Seth so angry and two seen someone so scared of Seth, I mean who could be scared of Seth, seriously?

"Seth calm down" Embry urged as he took a step backwards, Seth was shaking any moment he would explode. "Uh, is he okay?" we all froze even Seth, thank god because Jackie was picking up on something, she knew we were different but she never questioned us preferring to act oblivious, but Seth had been seconds away from showing Jackie what was our dirty little secret.

"He is fine, Jackie don't worry about him, he is just stressed because he has found his sister fornicating with one of his friends, his reaction comes as no surprise" Nessie answered as she held Jackie's hand, Jackie nodded dumbly her eyes not leaving Seth's back almost as if she was drawn to him.

"Seth?" I walked up to him and placed my hand on his back gently, his tense muscles relaxed under my touch. "Seth, please you need to calm down, she is human she doesn't know about us" I whispered in his ear so low that only someone with supernatural abilities would have heard me.

Seth nodded, "It's not over" he hissed at Embry before turning around. I guess he was trying to look at me but something caught his gaze before he had the chance. I briefly wondered what it was because he was standing in front of me, his jaw agape and his eyes opened in shock.

"Beautiful" he breathed, now I was very confused, what the hell was he looking at?

"Shit" I heard Nessie squeak, I looked down glaring at her, who the hell had taught her that language? But my scolding gaze was left unnoticed she was also moving her head from left to right, a smile slowly creeping into her gorgeous face.

My face scrunched up in confusion, seriously what the hell was going on? I look up at Seth, he was still sporting a dazed look. I followed his gaze and nearly keeled over, could my life get anymore fucking complicated?!

Seth was staring Jackie, Jackie was staring at Seth both looking at each other as if they had just seen the light. This couldn't be happening; could the world possibly be that small? How the hell does fate come up with shit like this? My brother imprints on my friend, who no more than a month ago was a heartbroken twenty - something living day to day by the means of her awesome social skills and now what? Was she going to be my sister-in-law, now?

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed, breaking Seth and Jackie from their dream-like state.

"Lee, babe calm down" Embry murmured as he wrapped his arms around my back, pressing his chest firm against my back. I relaxed a little, Embry tended to have that affect on me, but I was still pissed. Not because Seth imprinted on Jackie, per-say I loved Jackie, she would be great for my brother and Seth would help her love again, she hadn't considered that after losing Andres, Seth gave her the opportunity to open her heart again. But I was pissed that the man I had just declared my love too was now the only un-imprinted wolf, it put a damper on my blissful mood.

"Seth let me introduce you this is Jackie, she's been staying us, Jackie this is Seth, Leah's younger brother" Jake introduced them because I was in no state too. Jackie blushed, which was so rare, Jackie was a toughie it was why I loved her so much, the sinking feeling I had developed for this imprint quickly erased, Seth was already healing her, without even trying! I loved them both enough to be happy for them.

"So what do you think of my little brother, Jackie? Isn't he a keeper" I winked at her, as I pinched one of Seth's cheeks; he swatted my hand away his eyes never leaving Jackie, he was my new imprint zombie.

"Uh, yeah" she murmured back "definitely a keeper" she whispered lowly too bad we all heard her. Seth grinned from ear to ear, "Seth, what are you doing here?" leave it to Jacob Black to ruin the mood.

Seth was still grinning but this time he wasn't looking at Jackie, he was looking at the rest of us.

"Well …" he started but fidgeted as he stole a glance at Jackie.

"Jackie I want punch, can you come with me?" bless Nessie's perceptive mind, obviously what Seth had to tell us wasn't for the human's ears. Jackie nodded as she grabbed Nessie's hand and they walked towards the kitchen where Nessie would drink her "punch" our code name for the blood she was actually drinking.

"Okay, Seth spill" Jake pushed.

Seth sat down and let out a deep breath, "Everyone's fine, there weren't any casualties" we all let out a sigh of relief no one was dead, thank god!

"What happened after we left?" Embry asked, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Well there was a fight, it got pretty nasty but no one was burned before Alice got there"

"Alice, what? Didn't she run away?" I asked.

"She didn't run away, she was looking for help. And she found it, his name is Nahuel and he is a half- vamp like Nessie, they showed up and stopped the fight." Seth answered.

"Okay, so what took you so long to get here?" Jacob asked "Why didn't the Cullen's come and search for us?"

"Well after the whole fiasco the Cullen's had to make sure that Nessie remained safe just in case Aro didn't understand that Nessie was not a danger, so they stayed low. They thought it would be the best, that was why none of us were able to contact you. Aro came back two days ago proposing a treaty between the Cullen's and the Volturi, he promised to not interfere with their family ever again as long as the Cullen's don't continue to add to their coven, Edward says that Aro is beginning to feel threatened. They are signing the treaty as we speak, that's why I am here, the Cullen's couldn't come so they sent me, they want you all back as soon as possible"

"So it's safe then, we can go home?" the idea seemed so surreal to me, home? Where was my home? I loved La Push, but I had also fallen in love with this country, was I ready to go home? Was I strong enough to say bye to Anthony and Caleb, and what would happen to Jackie? I couldn't leave her behind, could I?

"Yeah, everyone has missed you guys like crazy! Sam and Emily even postponed the wedding for you guys"

Embry tensed behind me, but I was over Sam, I had been over him, Embry was my heart now, Sam was just a memory of a time that yes I had been happy, but not nearly as happy as I am now. I have Embry and he has Emily, Sam and I weren't meant to be. It had taken me a long time to get this point, where I could say Sam's name and not feel a pain in my chest, but I finally made it and I wasn't looking back-ever.

"So when are we going back?" Embry asked behind me.

"We're not going back until you convince Jackie, my imprint that she is coming back with us. She doesn't know me so I don't want to be the one to ask her, so you guys better figure it out" Seth told us as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave us a look telling us that we had better come up with a plan.

"Jackie, please!" we all turned to Nessie's heartbroken voice as she pleaded to Jackie, "You have too Jackie, you're my best friend!" Nessie cried as she wrapped her arms around Jackie's legs. Jackie's cheeks were tear stained, "Nessie, sweetie I can't where would I live?"

"You'll live with my family, please Jackie I can't leave you behind, I won't do it!"

Jackie looked at me pleadingly, I shrugged "I am on her side, I am not leaving without you, even if I have to drag you to Washington" I told her matter-of-factly.

"Lee, I can't-"

"- don't give me excuses Jackie, you have nothing here. Please come with us, don't break her or my heart" I told her sincerely. A tear streamed down her cheek as she looked at me and then at Nessie, who at this point was crying as well "Please" she whispered.

Jackie bent down and wrapped Nessie in a hug "Okay, sweetie, I'll come with you"

Nessie screamed excitedly as she held onto Jackie, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Jackie looked up at me smiled and then looked over at Seth, who was practically glowing from the joy. "So I guess we're going home" Embry murmured as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled "Yeah, I guess so."

"I love you Leah, I don't care what anyone back home has to say about us, I am not letting you go" he gripped my waist tighter proving his point.

"Good, because I don't want you too" I turned and crushed my lips to his.

I barely registered Seth's groan, as I made out with my boyfriend, regardless he was going to have to get used to it, because I was planning to kiss Embry for a very long time.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are amazing thanks for the reviews, they really helped after the hell of a week I just had and the one that I am currently having.**

**So please keep reviewing!**

"Do we have to go back?"

"Yes, we do"

"But why exactly, I mean we can stay here. I like it here."

"I like it too, but we have to go back"

I groaned this conversation was getting us nowhere. "What exactly are you scared of Lee?" Embry asked me as he stroked my hair. Much to my brother's reluctance I spent last night with Embry in his room, poor Seth had to sleep with who knows how many pillows over his head to prevent him from hearing what Embry and I were doing last night, and let's just say Embry and I didn't sleep a lot.

"I don't know, I guess I am scared of everyone's reactions when they see us, I don't want to lose you." I gripped him tighter around the waist "I love you too much" love, I felt like I had been saying that word a lot lately, which surprised me more than anyone. Perhaps it was because I had practically erased the word "love" out of my vocabulary after Sam left me, I never thought that I would get a chance to say it let alone feel it ever again, but then it wouldn't be my life if the unexpected didn't happen.

Don't ask me how he did it but Embry somehow managed to grab the back of my thighs, pull me forward so that I was straddling him and moved his position from laying on the bed to leaning against the headboard, I got a head rush just thinking about it. Embry chuckled as he placed his hands on either side of my wobbling head and brought it closer to his, he rested his forehead against mines and I tried very hard to not lose myself in his eyes. His lips kissed the tip of my nose, my eyes fluttered close and I sighed happily, I loved how Embry was so delicate with me. I wasn't a fragile girl, never had been, but that didn't mean that I didn't like being treated like a princess, I mean what girl doesn't like that?

"I love you-" he whispered, a smile formed on my lips "-and there is nothing or anyone that will change my mind. I don't care if all of La Push disagrees, you are mine and I am not letting you go … ever"

"Em, don't-"

"I am not him, Leah. I never will be. I love you and I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life walking with patches over my eyes if that means that I can stay with you forever"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were boring into mine he was begging me to believe in him, to have some faith in us, in our future.

I cupped his cheek "I want too, I really do but I am a pussy when it comes to imprinting, I hate it, and I can stand it! And now that I have you, I can't lose you, I won't survive getting my heartbroken again. I might be strong Em, but everyone has their breaking point." I admitted. He was probably the only person I would ever admit that too, I mean I had a reputation to uphold.

"Well then it's a good thing that I don't plan on imprinting"

"It's not something that you can necessarily control" I pointed out.

He shrugged "It is if I stop phasing"

Wait, what? I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights and I couldn't stop my eyes from blinking from the shock of his words "What did you just say?" I gasped. Embry leaned back against the headboard, his hands resting behind his head "I can't imprint if I am not a wolf, so I'll just stop phasing"

"Are you serious?" I was still in shock.

"I don't think you realize how much I love you Leah, I love you more than being a wolf, and I would give anything if it ensured me a future with you. And if that means that I have stop phasing then I will, I want more from my life than being stuck running patrols-", he gripped my hips and pulled me towards him, hmm I wondered if he felt just how arousing this whole position was? LEAH FOCUS! "- I want to start a life with you and yeah maybe I am talking about a future that is still very far for us, but I want it Leah, I want it more than anything else in this world"

I choked back a sob, he was turning me into a fucking wuss, however it did make me love him more "You're crazy, you know that?"

He winked at me "Yeah, crazy for you"

I snorted "Nice, Embry seriously who the fuck taught you that line?"

Embry rolled his eyes "Who do you think? Pre-imprint Quil of course"

I stroked his cheek "I don't want you to give up your wolf, Em."

"Lee-"

"No, Embry I am not going to do that to you. I won't guilt you into giving anything up for me, when we are both ready to stop phasing then we'll do it together."

"What about imprinting?"

I shrugged "If it's meant to be, then everything will work out."

"It wi-", I crushed my lips against his, silencing him, no need to jinx it, fate already hated me.

Oh god the friction was driving me insane! I hadn't bothered to put clothes on after last night, so I was feeling everything, every single bare inch of his skin against mine. As the kisses grew more passionate I felt Embry's excitement twitching against my thigh, I moaned thank god he was ready because I was minutes away from convulsing in frustration.

Embry flipped us over so that he was lying on top of me, he started kissing my neck and massaging my breast, "Embry, now" I begged. Embry growled he was inches away; he was almost fucking in me …

"Seth you really shouldn't go in there" Embry and I both froze as we heard Nessie's voice advising Seth, my little brother who was walking towards us to not enter the room.

"Someone has to go in there and get those two out of there"

"It is rude to barge into the rooms of others" Nessie pointed out.

I heard Seth chuckle, his steps getting closer to the door, while Embry and I stayed frozen on the bed. "Ah, Nessie the rule doesn't apply to brothers, we can barge into any room our sisters are in as we desire, especially if said sister has been in BED WITH HER HORMONAL DRIVEN BOYFRIEND ALL DAY AND NIGHT!" Seth finished shouting as the knob on the door turned.

"Get off me!" I hissed as I pushed Embry to the side, poor guy fell on the floor with a loud thump. I threw him a pillow so he could cover his "friend". I covered myself with a sheet, cursing myself for not hearing Seth sooner.

"Nessie maybe you should close your eyes, we don't know how indecent these two are going to be?"

"Oh you have no idea" she murmured as Seth opened the door.

I was sure that he would be traumatized for the rest of his life, it is no brother's desire to ever see his sister laying half naked on some guy's bed, while said guy was sitting on the floor nude with only a pillow to cover his nether regions, oh poor Seth. Oh well that is what he gets for barging in, maybe this will teach him a lesson.

"See I told you that you shouldn't come in here" Nessie said as she crossed her arms over her chest, she stole a glance at Embry and blushed. Seth was shaking; his eyes permanently glaring at Embry, god if looks could kill then Embry would be buried ten feet underground by now.

"Seth, calm down" I advised as I stood up from the bed to stand in front of Embry.

"You're my sister! You shouldn't be having sex!"

I started laughing, he couldn't be serious "Should I tell you that when you and Jackie start having sex, because you will"

Seth turned a wonderful shade of red as he looked down and started fiddling with his hands "Leah?" Seth tensed as Jackie walked into the room "Oh my God!" she giggled as she saw Embry, "This is priceless!" she continued, Seth had a small smile on his face as he turned to face her.

"You know a normal brother would have Embry on the ground by now" she teased him. Seth was still staring at her as if she was the most glorious creature in the world. "Uh, are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded and grinned "I am great" he breathed, Jackie smiled at him. Nessie cleared her throat "Seth didn't you have something to tell Leah?" she had her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips, she resembled a scolding Esme.

Seth coughed breaking his stare fest on Jackie, "Our flight leave tonight, so uh yeah be ready"  
and with that said he went back to staring at Jackie, who was staring at him, I groaned it was going to be impossible to live with those two.

Nessie seemed disgusted by the whole ordeal; she quickly grabbed Jackie's hand and led her out of the room. "Nessie, don't have sex unless you use protection!" I heard Jackie tell Nessie as they walked into the living room, "She isn't having sex EVER!" I heard Jake shout. I rolled my eyes, he says that now …

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bittersweet goodbye; I had grown to love this country, almost coming to love it like a second home.

I had fallen in love here, I had let myself be happy, meet new friends and now I had to leave it all behind. I said tearful goodbyes to Anthony and Caleb with hopes that perhaps someday I would see them again.

"You take care of yourself beautiful, be happy you deserve that" Caleb told me when I hugged him goodbye. "You're a lucky man" he told Embry, "Yes, I am" Embry said as he shook Caleb's hand, I sighed if only Sam would be that easy.

Watching Anthony bid goodbye to Jackie had been the most heart breaking. I knew that he loved her like a sister, if it hadn't been for Andres' murder than she would have been. He had watched after her ever since then, so I knew it was hard for him to let her go, but she was going to be safe, Seth would take care of that.

Once we boarded the plane Jake and Seth sat together, Jackie and Nessie on the opposite side while Embry and I sat behind the girls. Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I rested my head on his chest.

Nessie was speaking animatedly about her family back home and how she was so excited to see them again, she kept telling Jackie that her Aunt Alice was going to try and give her a makeover, and that there was no point in refusing because Alice never took no for an answer.

Embry stroked my hair as my eyes started to drift close, my mind wandering towards what was waiting for us in La Push. What would my mom say? What would the pack say? What would _Sam_ say?

So many questions just waiting to be answered, it was killing me but I was in Embry's arms and I was going to see my mom soon so that helped calm me down.

As I got closer to unconsciousness another question popped into my head as my eyes fought to stay open, why were Seth's and Jackie's hands intertwined?

Did I miss something?

**A/N: Not too much left, please continue reviewing. **

**Why Seth was holding Jackie's hand and Sam next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**This is the last chapter; all that is left is the Epilogue :) I am so happy that this story is coming to a close, one because I like how it turned out and I feel like it's the perfect way to end it, and two because that means that I am only writing one other story. Juggling two stories and a collab with two science classes (plus labs) math, English and computers is a bit much, and I am physically and mentally drained.**

**So after I finish Never Trust a Werewolf, I am going to take a long extended break from writing fan fiction …. I need it … bad.**

**Any who onto the chapter!**

"Nothing happened"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure; I think I would know if something happened"

"Then why were you holding her hand?" I pushed, I wasn't giving up. We were getting our luggage and I had managed to pull Seth away from Jackie to ask him the question that had been on my mind from the moment that I saw him holding Jackie's hand.

"She seemed sad, I wanted to comfort her, so I grabbed her hand, and when she didn't pull away I just held on tighter" he grinned. "Since when did you get the confidence to just go and grab a girl's hand especially a girl you barely know?" had I missed the point of Seth's life, where he went from sweet lovable Seth, the one you wanted to constantly hug, to a flirt, seriously Seth being a flirt was just downright disturbing!

"She's my soul mate" he answered simply. "So that doesn't mean she wants you like that!" I pointed out, I wasn't trying to be mean but Jackie had baggage, and he had a right to know "She was in love, I think she still is"

"Who is it?" Seth asked as he stole a glance at Jackie, who was kneeled on the ground fixing Nessie's ponytail, the little genius wanted to look "presentable" her exact words for her family, Alice in particular. "Well … he's dead. His name was Andres and Jackie was completely in love with him, he was going to propose the night he got murdered."

"Oh."

"Yeah, look Seth I don't want to ruin this for you, just be careful, okay? She isn't completely healed yet" I rested my hand on his arm "But if there is anyone in the world to help her believe in love again and moved pass everything that has happened to her, it's you"

Seth smiled as he pulled me into a hug "I am so happy your home again Leah, you might be a bitch but I love you" I rolled my eyes, I was going to ignore the bitch comment, no point in ruining the mood.

"Seth, please don't call my girlfriend a bitch" I heard Embry say as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards his chest. Seth gagged as he left us and made his way to Jake, who was fussing over Nessie, the latter ignoring every word he said. She was with Jackie and in her eyes, now at least Jackie was WAY cooler.

"So, you excited?" Embry asked me as he grabbed my suitcase with one hand the other securely entwined with mine as we made our way to the greeting area. I shrugged "I am excited to see my mom … besides that I don't really care" I answered truthfully, my mom and Seth were all I had left in La Push. Besides them I felt as if I had nothing else tying myself to the place I had called home practically all my life, I was ready to move on, start a new life … with Embry.

"Renesmee!" I looked up and couldn't help the smile that grazed my face as Nessie ran over to hug her mother. Embry smiled as well as we made our way to the Cullen family who were crowding around Nessie, Jacob watching happily as mother and daughter reunited.

"Is that seriously her mom? She looks so young" Jackie whispered as she moved to stand by me. "Yup that's her mom and that" I pointed at Edward who had his arms wrapped around his girls "is her dad" Jackie's eyes opened as big as saucers "Wow …" she breathed, Edward smiled up at her. Jackie blushed and looked away, Seth's hand were clenched into fist, he must have not been too happy about his imprint fanning over Edward, even if he was Edward's number one fan.

"Momma, I want you to meet someone!" Nessie exclaimed as she ran to Jackie and pulled her towards her family of vampires, Seth got defensive so every step closer Jackie took towards the Cullen's was mirrored by Seth. "Momma, this is my sister!" Nessie announced as she wrapped her arms around Jackie's waist, Jackie smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"It is very nice to meet you Jackie" Bella said kindly as she extended her hand to Jackie "Thank you for being so kind to Nessie" Jackie laughed "What can I say? I love her, she's like the little sister I never had" Nessie was positively beaming as she continued introducing Jackie to the rest of her family, Alice practically jumping off the walls when Nessie told her that Jackie needed lots and lots of new clothes.

"So, it looks like wolf-girl found her own little wolf-boy?" Ah, Emmett.

"You know, I actually missed your horrible jokes" I told him, Emmett grinned and pulled me into a hug, Embry chuckled at my expression, my nose was crinkled in disgust, Emmett was pretty cool for a vampire but he smelled horrible!

"Let me go you big idiot!" I shouted, but the idiot only gripped me tighter.

"Lee-Lee?" I froze, seriously what the fuck?

Oh God, way to ruin my day! Out of all the people, he was definitely the last one I wanted to see!

Emmett put me down, and I begrudgingly turned around to face the man that had broken my heart, the man that I had loved … loved being the key word.

He was the same, he hadn't changed, I was stupid to think he would. He was as handsome as ever, and my heart did skip a beat when his eyes landed on mine. Would he always have this affect on me? Probably yes. What he did next shocked the living day lights out of me, he moved forward and before I had time to react he had his arms wrapped around me, "Oh God, I am so glad you're okay" he breathed in my hair, I was completely dumbfounded, was this seriously happening?!

"Let her go" Embry hissed as he pulled me away from Sam's embrace. Embry pulled me to his side and held me almost protectively, though I really doubted Sam was a threat, not in a physical sense at least. "What the hell is your problem?!" Sam shouted before his eyes landed on Embry's arms on my waist, it was like a bulb lightened in his head, one minute he was glaring at Embry the next he was looking utterly shocked at our position.

"What … no … this can't be … it's not right!" he stuttered, he turned to face me "Lee … you can't … he'll imprint!" he finished flabbergasted. I stood up straight and looked at Sam with so much defiance that he shrunk away, "I love him, so I think I will take my chances"

"Lee, you can't go through that again" he argued.

"That's none of your business!" Embry exclaimed. "Babe calm down" I whispered in his ear. Embry looked at me and sighed as he placed a soft kiss on my temple, my stomach fluttered at the contact. "Sam, calm down" I heard Jake shout, I looked over at Sam, he was trembling from head to toe, it looked like he would burst any second, which definitely would not be a good idea being that we were currently standing in the middle of an airport. Sam didn't say anything as he rushed outside, I watched him get in his car and drive away.

"He still loves you" Embry muttered darkly. "Yeah well he has Emily, and I-" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me "-have you"

"Are you happy?" he asked me as he rested his forehead against mine. I nodded "I haven't been this happy in a VERY long time"

"Good, because I feel the same way"

Seth groaned "God can you two stop being so damn lovey-dovey, it's disgusting. You're my sister!" he pointed at me.

"Yeah stop goggling each other, I want to go home" Jake piped in.

"Yes, we should be heading out, your mother is very anxious to see you" Edward told me as he led the way to the parade of luxurious cars waiting for us at the valet.

The ride to La Push was shorter than I remembered, probably due to the fact that the Cullen's had absolutely no respect for traffic laws, I wasn't complaining I wanted to see my mom. Jackie had been downright dumbfounded when she saw the Cullen's cars, I assured her that they were super rich and that money didn't matter to them. She was going to be staying at their place, I had originally wanted her to stay in La Push with me, but Nessie wasn't having it, she wanted Jackie to be with her and there was really no point in arguing with Nessie she would always win. I don't know how I felt about leaving my human friend in a house full of vamps, especially a newborn like Bella. But Edward assured Seth and I that he was going to protect her.

Quil was waiting for us at the border, he practically yanked Jake and Embry out of the car when he was close enough, I watched in amusement as the three boys reacquainted with each other, the Cullen's weren't allowed on Quileute lands so Quil had come to drive us in the reservation. I said my goodbyes to the Cullen's, Bella making it nearly impossible because she was determined to express her gratitude until her lips came off. Seth was going with the Cullen's to help Jackie settle in, the guy was whipped.

Embry and I sat in the backseat of Jake's rabbit as Jake drove towards my place, where apparently everyone was waiting for us. Embry held my hand the entire time as he filled Quil in about our relationship, Quil was amused and said that I was going to bring out Embry's wild side in which I commented that they had no idea how wild he was in bed. Embry flushed an amazing shade of red while Jake and Quil groaned in disgust.

When we finally reached my house, I was happy to see that Sam's pack was nowhere to be seen, good I wasn't too keen on seeing Paul's face anytime soon. My mom ran down the porch steps, her cheeks tainted with tears as she pulled me into her embrace "It's so good to have you home Leah" she cried as she planted kisses all over my face.

I patted her hands "It's good to see you too" Embry had his hand on the small of my back, my mom noticed and instantly brightened as she pulled Embry into a hug. "You take care of my girl" she told him. Embry winked at me from over her shoulder "I sure as hell will"

"Come in, I made dinner" she announced as she walked into the house, Quil and Jake followed her at the mention of food, I was following as well but was pulled back by Embry, who grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall of my house "I am taking you away from here" he murmured as he planted kisses along my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked breathless.

He pulled back and stroked my cheek "You'll see" he sang as he grabbed my hand and led me into the house. It didn't matter what he meant, I loved him and I would follow him anywhere.


	20. Chapter 20

**So here it is the final chapter of "The Escape"**

"So what's the verdict?"

"I don't know it's not clear"

"What the hell do you mean it's not clear?!"

"Leah, calm down! Maybe you just should take it again, maybe this one is defected or something?"

"Jackie, it's the fifth one!"

"I don't know why you are bothering taking those un-reliable tests Leah, I already told you. I can smell you and YOU are definitely pregnant"

Five tests, five pregnancy tests and none of them gave me a clear answer, sometimes the cross would be too blurry, or a random negative would appear, there was never a consistency within the test, thus why my garbage can was filled with boxes of pregnancy tests. For so long I had believed the children weren't meant for me, I wasn't to fit to be a mother, even when I stopped phasing and my period returned I still didn't retain hope, I had accepted it. Well at least I thought I had …

I married Embry four years after three amazing years of dating and him not imprinting, when he proposed he did it with the promise of giving up his wolf because he didn't want to risk it. I accepted and stopped phasing with him, we were married, we were aging and we were happy. It hurt me to think that I couldn't give him a family, he deserved one. So why take the tests you ask?

Well it started a week ago. I had gone over to the Cullen's to visit Nessie, who had finally fit me into her hectic schedule. Between studying for her Pre-Med classes and being solely devoted to her love Jake, she had been one busy girl so anytime I had with her was cherished. I had walked into the house and was immediately wrapped in a strong hug, Nessie shouting "Congratulations" over and over again; I was beyond confused, had I missed something?

That's when she told me, "Lee, why didn't you tell me you were expecting?"

I almost passed out, because it couldn't truly be possible. I wasn't pregnant; I couldn't be, could I? I was too scared to ask Carlisle to run the proper tests because even though I didn't want to get my hopes up, I already had. So I bought a dozen pregnancy tests, and here I am taking each and every one of them while I hear Nessie and my sister-in-law Jackie tell me I am being ridiculous and that I should just accept the fact that I am pregnant.

"Lee, babe where are you?"

"Shit" I cursed as I heard Embry's booming voice walking inside the house, he worked alongside Quil and Jacob at a car shop that the Cullen's had invested in. "Hide them" I hissed as I started scooping up the pregnancy test and shoved them under the sink.

"You're being ridiculous" Nessie sang as she opened the bathroom door and walked out squealing loudly, I assumed that Jake was here as well. Jackie rested her hand on my shoulder "I have four kids Lee, four pregnancies that Nessie detected. You're pregnant Lee, I know that you never thought it could happen but it did, you got your own little miracle" she smiled at me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her and cried my heart out. Jackie was my sister; she was Seth's wife, mother of his children and my best friend. Just like Seth I couldn't imagine a life without her.

When Seth told her about our secret lives, she didn't react like we all had expected. Instead of running away she laughed, she laughed so hard that we thought she had gone crazy, but in reality she always knew that there was something different about us, she didn't imagine vampires and werewolves and even though she was shocked at first, she never, ever treated any of us any differently.

She fell in love with so fast that it scared me, I thought she was diving in to quickly but those doubts were gone the moment I saw how they looked at each other. They held so much love and respect for each other that you couldn't help but feel envious of them. They got married a year after Embry and I, it was a quick wedding because Jackie was already pregnant with her eldest son Harry. About two years later she had her twin girls Leslie and Natalie, she finally called it quits when she had her fourth and final child, Seth Jr. a couple of months ago.

"Let's go see our boys" Jackie told me as she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. It was like a circus downstairs all of Seth and Jackie's kids were running around the house. Levi, Sam's four-year old son was here as well, he had gotten a habit of following me around as of late, going as far as sleeping over because he pestered Emily and Sam about not being able to sleep far away from me. I loved the kid as my own, so I didn't mind having him around.

"Hey beautiful" Embry greeted as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I smiled brightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh God my eyes!" Seth bellowed, Embry and I broke apart both of us rolling her eyes, the guy was married and had his own family but was still a kid at heart. I looked around the room "Hey where did Nessie go?" I asked noticing her absence.

Jackie smirked as she sat down on Seth's lap, Seth pulled her closer and nuzzled his face in her neck "Probably christening her new car" Jackie said. Ew, I so did not want to know that.

"Babe, did you get a new shampoo?" Embry asked me as he sniffed my air. "No, why?" I asked as I smelt a lock of my hair, it didn't smell any different. Embry sniffed again "It's just …you smell like …" he looked at Jackie and then froze.

"Embry, baby are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He was stoic looking at the wall as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. I placed my hand on his cheek "Em, babe what's wrong?"

Embry shook his head and then his face broke out into a full out grin, as he picked me up and swung me around "We're having a baby!" he shouted and then it was my time to freeze. "What?" I gasped.

Embry grinned as he cupped my face and started placing butterflies kisses on any inch of skin he could reach "I can smell you, you smell different. You smell like Emily, Kim, Rachel and Jackie when they were pregnant" he exclaimed.

"But you don't phase anymore, what if you're wrong?"

He shook his head "I am not, I may not phase anymore but I can still smell better than any ordinary human. Lee, babe we're having a baby"

Oh god, I was crying. Embry smiled at me as he wiped my tears away and kissed me with so much passion I nearly melted right then and there.

"Auntie Lee" Embry and I broke apart and looked down at Levi who was grasping my leg begging for attention.

I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him "Yes, Levi?"

"Are you and Uncle Embry going to have a baby?" he asked me.

I nodded and his face broke out into a big smile, he bent down and rested his head on my flat belly "I can hear her Auntie Lee!"

I knew that he couldn't really hear her or him, but I wasn't about to burst his bubble, "That's great honey" I told him, he looked at me with his father's eyes, they were my favorite part of Levi, his eyes because they remembered me of Sam's eyes before he phased, they were so gentle and caring a trait that Sam lost when he phased. "Auntie Lee can I marry her?" he asked me.

Embry coughed loudly as he tried to hide his laughter, "How about we wait and see?" Levi nodded and grabbed my hand which he didn't let go, until his father came to pick him up and practically dragged him home.

That night Embry and I snuggled in bed, thinking about out day. Embry was mindlessly tracing my belly as he ranted on about how weird it would be if we indeed had a little girl and she ended up marrying Levi Uley. Emily and I were second cousins so genetically we weren't close, so our kids would be even farther related, but it was still weird not because of Emily because of Sam, it would be a very ironic situation indeed.

Levi's birth helped patch my relationship with Sam and Emily, we could never be as close as before but I loved Levi like he was my own son, my love for the little boy triumphed my resentment for what happened, plus I had Embry and I wouldn't trade my life with him for anything else in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"She's beautiful" Levi whispered as he bent down and placed a small kiss on my little girl's forehead, Embry was sitting beside me and tensed when he saw how much love Levi had for our daughter. Levi was on my other side his eyes transfixed on our Allison Marie Call.

"Levi can you bring me a bottle for Allison?"

"Ok, I'll be right back" he said as he ran to the kitchen.

"You know I might not like him too much when he's older" Embry pointed out as I placed Allison in his arms. He stroked her cheek, I watched on happily "He's going to take care of her, who knows if we will be able to have more children and I want her to be protected"

"I can take of her" he muttered.

"Not all the time" I pointed out.

He shrugged "She's my princess, I will do anything for her" he whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder, he grinned and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek "I love you too"

Fifteen years later, the Cullen's returned to celebrate Allison's birthday. That was the same day nineteen year old Levi Uley, best friend and secret crush of Allison Call phased and imprinted on the beautiful daughter of Embry and Leah Call.

Life was truly full of surprises.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story and reviewed! Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending :)**


End file.
